Cat Planet Cuties Generations
by SithDan
Summary: A possible future of Terrans of Terra(Earth), Kio Kakazu and his family. see how the Terrans(Humans) begin develop into a Galactic Civilization and their Involvement in Galactic affairs.
1. Flash-Forward

_**Please note All characters and Rights of the Cat Planet Cuties Animated series belong to Okina Kamino with illustrations by Hōden Eizō and Nishieda,**_ _ **Youichi Ueda, Akihiro Kurita, Jiyū Ōgi, Jun Fukuda, Yōichi Sekine, Yuuichiro Takahata and Katsuhiko Takayama.**_

Date: July 28, 2016

Flash-Forward

It has been 6 years sense the Catians made First contact with Earth, began to negotiate with All the Nations of Earth at the U.N. and get the Humans of Earth a gift: a space Elevator in the form of a massive Christmas tree and have welcomed them into the Interstellar Community. they have began to introduce humans of Earth to some of their very basic (ancient versions of their Latest advance technology by Catian standards sense they are roughly 1050 years more advanced that the humans of Earth.) high advance interstellar technology like: Advance interstellar fighter Spacecraft Proportion system, Artificial Gravity Plating, Inertia Dampener technology, Advance short range senor network(that can scan a light year in diameter around earth to detect Friendly or Hostile ships.), Capital ship sub-light engine technology and Warp dive Technology for them to explore their home star system faster and maybe outside their star system.

In mid-October or 2015 all the nations of Earth Decided to put aside their old Political Revivals, conflicting Religious Ideologies with each other and completion for all of Earth's natural resources and formed together formed an united planetary Government Called the United Earth Republic or U.E.R. for Short to work together as a united People and Race to make Peaceful First contact with Possibly other alien Races. the U.E.R. would have a copy of the United States Constitution to have a Basic Foundation; however, there were a few changes, 1st instead of having 2 main houses of government the U.E.R. would have one Main Governing body called the United Earth Republic Senate that would have 295 Senators (1 to 2 sometimes 3 Senators to Represent each Planetary State Equally.) to Represent of all the Planetary States on Earth. The U.E.R. Senate would to do the incredible long and complex decisions that would affect the Future or the Planet like New Planet Laws, the organization the supply of the Planet's Natural Resources, to determine How large the United Earth Republic Military forces would in time of Peace and it times of War.

2nd the U.E.R. would a small governing council made of 15 Members(Included the President of the U.E.R.) that would make the Quick Decisions for the U.E.R. and all with their Newly formed Galactic Government: The United Terrain Federation Republic or U.T.F.R. for short.(The United Terrain Federation Republic was the same as their U.E.R. government but on a bigger scale.) like if their Galactic Territories or Allies was suddenly attack by an Alien Race that might try to Exterminate them and take their Galactic civilizations Resources then the Governing Council could Quickly response to the threat by send a Strike force to Retaliate against the Threat.

* * *

Kio Kakazu, now 22, has Just finished his collage education and has Science majors in Astrophysics, advanced mechanical engineering and in to take diplomat classes to possibly work with Catian scientists. along with his Science Majors he had taken diplomat classes and to become a highly skilled ambassador to do negotiates between the Catians and the humans of Earth, in fact just after he finished his Diplomat classes the U.E.R. asked him to become their official ambassador to represent them.

he and Eris along with the other girls have been married for over 5 years(all got married according to Catian marital laws and before Eris entered her 2nd mating season) and are all are doing extremely well together and all have children. over the years Eris taught Kio how to understand the Catian Language and how to read their language when he is aboard a catian ship or was handed a catian document for to read without translating it to his language.

In Early 2011, Kio's 1st wife, Eris into her mating season became Pregnant and in 6 months(Catian pregnancy period) give birth to twin Catian/Human Hybrids, 2 girls Beautiful baby girls naming them Anaola Kakazu and Hana Kakazu. Eris's follow catian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including Eris family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Kio and Eris named their 1st born Anatola(meaning sunrise in latin) Kakazu and their 2nd born Hana Kakazu. Anatola Kakazu had her mother's beautiful Orange hair, Kio's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Anatola would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl. Hana Kakzu had her father's brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Hana would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl.

As for Aoi Futaba, Kio's 2nd wife and mistress is has recently being Promoted to Chief of security at the Catian embassy. In Mid-2014, Aio became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby girl which they named Mitsuko Kakazu. Mitsuko has her mother's hair color, her father's eyes color but has her mother's shaped eyes. as Mitsuko got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Aoi was a young girl.

In late 2014, Eris enter her mating season became Pregnant again and give birth to a triples: 2 girls and a boy which they named Sperantia (meaning hope in Latin) Kakazu, Aimi Kakazu for the girls and Kazuki Kakazu for their son. Eris's follow catian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including Eris family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her again. Sperantia Kakazu had her mother's beautiful Orange hair, Kio's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Sperantia would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl. Aimi Kakazu had her father's brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Aimi would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl. Kazuki Kakazu has his father's hair color and his mother's eyes color but has his father's shaped eyes. as Kazuki would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.

Manami Kinjou, Kio's 3rd wife is now the Cattian human resources and intelligence officer at the Cattian embassy to help the Cattian Representatives understand the Terran Culture and assimilate into the Terran Sociality. In Early 2015, Manami recently became pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby boy which they named Nobutuki Kakazu. Manami is happy to see that she has a beautiful son with Kio. Nobutuki Kakazu has his mother's hair color and his father's eyes color but has his mother's shaped eyes. as Nobutuki would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.


	2. New Technology

Date: May 18, 2025

New Technology

It has been 15 years sense the Catians made First contact with the U.T.F.R.* over the years the U.T.F.R. top Scientists and Engineers have been working around the clock for the past years to improve their latest technologies or inventing Entire new Technology by reserve engineering or integrating Basic Cattian advanced Technology(ancient versions of their Latest advance technology by Cattian standards sense they are roughly 1050 years more advanced that the humans of Earth.) into their technology. the Cattians embassy on Earth offered to help them with Reserve engineering or Integrate their basic technology into their latest technology. The U.T.F.R. agreed to Cattian request to help them with Reserve engineering or Integrate their Basic technology into the U.T.F.R. Technology.

* * *

over the years the U.T.F.R. and Cattians learned a few things about each others species. The Terran scientists took a blood sample from a Cattian and found that their cellar decay rate was 2x's slower than that of a human's cellar decay rate. this meaning that a member of the Cattian species could life a lifespan of 160 years to 240 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a human Lifespan of 80-120 years. they saw in the Cattian blood sample that thier body's healing factor and strength double and saw that the body healed wounds faster and was twice as strong making that more possibly dangerous that a Terran(Human). they found in the Cattian blood sample that a Cattian would stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 170 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 220 years they would look like they 80 years old.

The Terran's(Humans) find out from the Cattians that their Home star system was at the Star system that the Terrans called Kepler-62 but they called Cattian system roughly 1,200 light years away from earth. the Cattians said that it would take with one of their most advance ships with their most recent warp dive roughly 4 hours, 41 minutes and 56 seconds give or take a few Mini seconds. The Cattians told the Terrans that home world inside the Kepler-62 star system was what the Terrans called Kepler-62e but they called their Home-world Cattisan Prime. The Cattians told them that they have colonized the other planet:Kepler-62f to the Terrans but Vivetmans(Latin meaning Live Partner) to the Cattians and that were in what the Terrans called the habitable zone _(the Habitable zone in a Star system is were a planet(s) can be to support life. the Planet(s) are not to close to their host star(sun) to burn up or to far away from their Host star(sun) to become a solid block of ice.)_ of their star system. they told the Terrans that the Cattian system has a population of over 8 Billion Cattians(6 Billion living on Cattian Prime and over 2 Billion on Vivetmans).

they told the Terrans that they have their owner Galactic Federation Republic spanning over 1,000 light years around their home system and have colonized over 100 star systems as the Terran year 2010 and have encounter 2 Galactic Space faring Civilizations and have found 6 under develop space faring civilizations(recently Including Terrans of Earth). they told the Terrans that their Galactic Federation Republic was similar to their Planetary Democracy Governments. they told them that they made first contact because they saw the Terrans beginning to develop very basic Primitive space faring technology and where struggling to go to the next step so they decided to make First contract with them and hopefully if that didn't destroy themselves or attack them then they would offer help in jump starting them with the next step.

* * *

In Early 2016 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have with the Help of Cattian scientists and engineers designed they 1st Terrain made space interceptor fighter called the Utahraptor 01 spacecraft Fighter Interceptor or U-Raptor-01. The U-Raptor-01 is 14.26 meters in length, 26.17 meters in width and 5.92 meters in height/depth. The U-Raptor-01 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine(the sub-light engine can go 671 mile-per-a-second or .0000001 the speed of light meaning the U-Raptor-01 could go to the moon and back to earth in 685.842 seconds or 11.430 minutes) 2nd the U-Raptor-01 would have 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. the U-Raptor-01 would have 14 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the U-Raptor-01 Fighter interceptor Prototype to begin mass production the 1st Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to defend against any Terran(Human) or Interstellar threats. The U-Raptor-01 fighter-Interceptor armaments were a pair of Dual Railguns and 4 Modified AIM 120A Air-to-Air missiles and 2 Nuclear warhead missiles if needed.

over the years the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally after 11 years of around the clock research and Develop have being able to Reserve Engineer the Cattian Fighter spacecraft shield generation technology, Artificial Gravity Plating, Inertia Dampener technology, Advance short range senor network to create their own Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology, Artificial Gravity Plating and Inertia Dampeners Prototypes and the Terran's first Interstellar bomber called the Spino-01 Interstellar bomber among other things.

In Late 2018, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve engineering Basic Cattian Fight-spacecraft shield generation technology have created their 1st generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 1st fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take an Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret to see if the shields would hold for a shot and it. they give the Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 1st Advance Military defense Technology to give their U-Raptor-01 Fighter-spacecraft interceptor a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft Fighters.

In Mid July of 2019, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve Engineering Basic Cattian Artificial Gravity plating Technology have finally create their own Artificial Gravity plating Prototype for Human's to stay in space with suffering from the effect of weightiness over long periods of time in outer space. they said in theory that they could create gravity just a strong as on the Surface of the Planet while in Space. they tested the installing Artificial Gravity Plating technology into a U-Raptor-01 fighter and have the fighter go in lower Earth orbit and then turn on the Artificial Gravity Plating to see if their theory was proofed.

An U.T.F.R. Fighter Pilot Captain Murphy Jones volunteered to test the Artificial gravity plating in space; the Scientists and engineers installed the Artificial Gravity Plating Technology inside his fighter. Captain Murphy Jones take off and headed for lower Earth Orbit. When he got to lower earth Orbit he turned on the Artificial Gravity Plating technology and find that it worked. he Radio the U.E.R. scientists and engineers that the Artificial gravity Plating Technology had proofing their Theory. He returned home and the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers gave their Artificial gravity plating technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to began mass producing the Artificial Gravity Plating Technology for them to use in the U-Raptor-01 Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to fight in space battles above Earth without suffering from the effect of weightiness over long periods of time in outer space.

Late of the same year, the U.T.F.R. Scientists and Engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve have design their 1st Interstellar Spacecraft interceptor missile or I.S. Missile for Short. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have found out that from their Conversational Missile Technology and Armaments was not a match to Interstellar spacecraft shielding technology and Proportion systems so they Designed the I.S. missile. the I.S. missile was design similarly to the AIM-120 Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile design but with a few Changes.

1st the I.S. missile would have the Same Advance Proportion Systems as their U-Raptor-01 fighters: a Sub-light Fighter spacecraft Engine and 6 split second Maneuvering thrusters that could do the same fast maneuvers as an Interstellar spacecraft that are Traveling around in outer space. 2nd the I.S. missile would have a Miniature Nuclear Warhead installed into the Missile. the Cattian scientists and engineers said that the Miniature Nuclear warhead was powerful enough to bring down one of their spacecraft fighters in 4 impacts. 3rd second the missile would have an A.I. system installed into to contact between other missiles of it's kind that are tracking an Enemy fight to make sure that they don't lock on to the same enemy fighter spacecraft target to make sure the I.S. missile that hits and destroys the target that a split second before impact that the Target that they both have been tracking a targeting is destroy and tell the other missile to move on to another target and try to destroy that target before other missile of it's kind destroys that target to.

they decided to test their I.S. missile by test a remote control an Cattian fighter spacecraft to going into outer space and have the fighter use all of it's advance Proportion systems and them launch an a 1st generation I.S. missile to use if the I.S. missile could keep pace the Alien Fighter spacecraft and to see if it could destroy the Fighter even with it using it advance proportion Systems. the test was a success by having 4 I.S. missiles hitting and destroy its target proved that the I.S. Missile can destroy an Alien Spacecraft even with the Fighter's Advance Proportion systems operational. they give the 1st generation I.S. missile prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin mass production I.S. missiles to keep pace with Interstellar fighter spacecraft and destroy Human or Interstellar Threats to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

the U.T.F.R. decided to reorganize and increase their U-Raptor-01 Armaments to fight enemy Air or Spacecraft fighters better. The U-Raptor-01 Fighter spacecraft Interceptor now has the Following: 2 Miniature anti-spacecraft Railgun turrets, 4 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missile (to use in Planetary battles) and 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles(to use in Planetary battles).

In Early 2020, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have design their 1st Generation Interstellar Bomber Prototype called the Spino-01 Interstellar bomber. The Velo-201 is a little larger Tupolev Tu-160 Jet Bomber, it is 54.10 meters in length, 20.215 meters in width and 14.41 meters in height. The Spino-01 Interstellar bomber would have crew of 4 to operation the Spino-01 bomber (pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Spino-01 bomber is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

The Spino-01 bomber armaments be 4 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 2 traditional Air-to-Air Missiles (to use in Planetary battles), 2 Advance Air-to-Air Heat-seeker missiles (to use in Planetary battles) and 7 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. The Spino-01 defenses would be a Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shield to protect it from enemy fire. The Spino-01 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The Spino-01 would have 14 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 thrusters on each wing and 8 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right,left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. they give the Spino-01 Interstellar bomber Prototype to begin mass production the 1st Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Terran(Human) Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

Late that same year, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have made Quantum leaps in advances in Robotics to use in the medical Field. they designed synthetic Limbs for people that lost limbs in war or in accidents at work. They designed serve types of synthetics: a whole right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that loss their arm or leg from war and in accident. A lower right or left arm and leg synthetic for someone that lost their lower arm or leg in war or in an accident.

The Synthetics had to be put on while the patient under to not feel most of the pain that came from attaching the Synthetic bone frames to the body bones to make it merge with the Organic bone and steel bone frame of the Synthetic. After the bone merged the doctors would start a complex procedure that would connect the nerve endings of the organic arm to the robotics nerve endings to help the patient that has the Synthetic feel the environment around it and feel the touch on what the Organic was feeling: like pain or pleasure of a hand shake. The doctors installed inside the Human brain a Boost chip that would boost their brain power to better control over their synthetic.

Late that same year, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have made with some help from Cattian technology that they could adapted into their own technology. they have designed advance Nano technology to create High level A.I. Microscope Machines to help in healing wounds faster and in curing Diseases and cancers that plagued the Terran people. The Nano Technology works by injecting 1 to 3 needles full of Programmed Nanites into the Terran(Human) body and they begin searching for Organic damaged cells, disease infected cells or Cancer cells.

The Nanties would than go to if possible to repaired damaged cells from injuries, cure diseased cells that they could save or if there to far infected with the Disease then Nanites would destroy the disease cells and replace them with new organic cells; to seek out and destroy cancer cells. They gave the Nano Technology to the U.T.F.R. government medical communities to begin mass production the Nano technology to use in helping healing wounds faster and in curing diseases and cancers that plagued Terran people.

In mid 2021, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally after 11 years of Researching and Reserve Engineering some of the Cattian's senor relay network system Technology have create the Terran's first short range senor relay system Technology as an Early warning system for Interstellar ships that might be within. the scientists and engineers said in theory that the Advance short range Senor network can scan a light year in diameter around earth to detect Friendly or Hostile ships. they Giving the designs of the Advance Short range Senor Network to the U.T.F.R. to build a Advance short range senor Network to proof their Theory. within a few weeks the build an filly functional Advance short range senor Network and Proof their Scientists and Engineers theory.

In Mid 2022, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve Engineering the Cattian Fighter spacecraft senor system technology have created their vision of the fighter Spacecraft senor system technology. the Scientists and engineers said in theory that the Fighter Spacecraft senor system could constantly scan a diameter of space around their Fighter spacecraft for 30,195 Sq. miles to search of for Friendly of Hostile Enemy Spacecraft 45 seconds out while traveling at fighter spacecraft sub-light speed and to give their I.R. missile something lock on and fire at fighter spacecraft sub-light speed.

they test the Cattian Fighter spacecraft senor system technology by installing the Cattian Fighter spacecraft Senor system Technology into a U-Raptor-01 fighter spacecraft interceptor. the test was successful and the U-Raptor-01 fighter Spacecraft Interceptor took see an Area of Outer space for 30,195 sq. miles. they give Fighter spacecraft senor system technology to the U.T.F.R. Government to begin massive Production and to put into all certain U-Raptor-01 fighter spacecraft interceptors and Spino-01 Bombers or are being built.

In mid September 2022, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have after 15 years of Researching and reserved Engineering Cattian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer the Cattian capital ship shield generation technology and have designed their own 1st generation Capital ship generation technology. they said in theory that the Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft strong enough to take 500 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire.

they test their theory by firing a Anti-spacecraft turret 50 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 90% and still could more of a pounding. they give the Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft.

Late that same year, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have after 15 years of Researching and reserved Engineering Cattian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer the Cattian Capital ship sub-light engine technology and have designed their own Capital ship sub-light engine technology to travel around their Solar system or universe faster. they give the Capital ship sub-light engine prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin massive produce Mankind 1st interstellar travel technology to explore their solar system or to explore the universe.

In Early 2023, the U.T.F.R. Scientists and engineers with help from Cattian scientists and engineers have designed the Terrain's 1st Generation Interstellar Spacecraft to Explore the Universe called Jupiter Class scout ship or the YT-901 and the Alexander the Great Cargo ship or JK-201. they said that it would take 4.495 months to have a YT-901 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The YP-901 is a lot larger than the U.T.F.R. Space shuttle; the YP-901 is 260.4 meters in length, 52.08 meters in width and 60 meters in height/depth. the YP-901 would have a crew of 96 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 315 passengers. the YP-901 is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

the YP-901 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy(give to them by the Cattians), a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the YP-901 defenses were an U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 41 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the YP-901 armaments: 20 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The YP-901 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 111 thrusters (to move the YP-901 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 6 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Jupiter class Scout or the YP-901 Prototype to begin mass production Terran's 1st interstellar spacecraft to defend against any Terran(Human) interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat capital ships.

The Alexander the Great class or JK-201 would be Mankind's 1st Interstellar Cargo ship. they said that it would take 11.237 months to have a JK-201 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The JK-201 is a lot larger than the YP-901 class; the JK-201 is 651 meters in length, 39.06 meters in width and 150.3 meters in height/depth. The JK-201 would have a crew of 394 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 89,512 tons of cargo. the JK-201 is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems. the JK-201 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the JK-201 defenses were an U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 102 Anti-spacecraft railgun turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The JK-201 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 278 thrusters (to move the JK-201 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 15 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Alexander the Great or the JK-201 cargo ship Prototype to begin mass production Terran's 1st interstellar cargo ships to go along with YP-901 Scout ships in set up Military Bases or to set up Colonies on other planets or Star systems.

In Early 2024, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with help of Cattian scientists and engineers have developed the Terran's 1st highly Advanced interstellar deep space battlecruiser called the GT-601 Class or Leopard class. The U.T.F.R. Engineers said that it would take 2 years and 5 days to build one with just one Shipyard. The GT-601 class is 572.5 meters in length, 134.98 meters in width and 199.11 meters in Height/depth. The GT-601 would have a crew of 346 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The ship has 35 Decks and 6 U-Raptor-01 fighter bays inside the main frame on the Port side and Starboard side of the Ship(1 in the middle of the ship's mainframe on each side and 2 near the of the ship mainframe on each side.): each could hold 8 F-302 fighters for a total of 48 F-302 Fighters and 24 Bombers. The weapon systems of the ship were 90 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII and Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, with 225 Railguns to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The U.T.F.R. Government ordered as many GT-601's to be built as soon as possible.

Late that same year, The U.T.F.R. scientists with help of Cattian scientists have figured out create a scrum called Scrum L.E.(Life extension Scrum) that could decrease the decay rate of the Terran(Human) body to let the body live longer. Natural the Terran body could only live about 80 to 120 years if the is body in taking care of the right way and only dies of Nature causes like heart failure or of a Stroke. Now the scientists have figure out how to decrease the Decay rate of the human body by 2x slow meaning the body can live up to about 240 years if the in taking care of the right way and only dies of Natural causes.

they tested the scrum on a few elders in an Elder retired home that were healthy and saw that the Scrum reserve their age by about 45 years making them look and feel like their in mid 30's to early 40's instead of their 80's. The elders now had about 160 years to life instead of 40-50 years. The scientist saw that the body's healing factor and strength double due to the scrum and saw that the body healed wounds faster and was twice as strong.

The scientist checked and saw that also if these elder's had children that their children would inherent the life extend scrum in their blood already due to the fact that their Parents had the scrum in them and pasted in on making the scrum hereditary in their families now. The scientist's and government's made this scrum available to hospitals and doctors to use to life all life on earth to given everyone on the planet 160(to those that are around 80 years age) to 240 years(for Children that were born with the L.E. serum in the Blood went their born) more years to sent with their families. the L.E. scrum also was able to stop the progressive aging progress that the body goes though. for a new born their Body that has the L.E. scrum would stopped aging at the age of 30 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 170 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 220 years they would look like they 80 years old.

In Early 2025, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally after 15 years of Researching and Reserve Engineering from a basic Advance Warp I Warp dive Technology(Ancient by Cattian standards because they were more than 1050 years advanced that Terrans(Humans)) have for the 1st time in Terran(Human) history have created they own 1st generation warp dive to travel between the stars faster. the Cattians scientists and Engineers said to the Terran scientists and engineers that in theory that their 1st generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft at the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 100,000 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster.

they tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer YP-901 scout ship and crew to test the Warp dive. the Crew of a Scout ship: UMS London under the command of Commander Jessica Henson Volunteer to test the 1st generation warp dive. they installing the Warp dive technology into the YP-901 scout ship and have the scout ship go to from earth to Mars by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Daniel Tomson of the Scout ship put in the course of Mars and Activate the Warp dive.

258 seconds(4 minutes and 18 seconds) later the UMS London came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Daniel Tomson checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 129.1 million miles in less than 4 1/2 minutes. the contacted the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the 1st generation warp dive worked. the UMS Prince Charles return to Earth by using its warp dive and the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers gave the their 1st generation warp dive prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starship to have a Warp dive to travel around the universe.

The U.T.F.R. government decided to have not allow any of their interstellar starships to travel outside their solar system because although their now warp capable interstellar spacecraft but it would take 20.2 years to the reach the star system of Gliese 581g that was 20.2 light years away from Earth and another possible star systems that might have possible Earth like planets. however for the U.T.F.R. and their people 20.2 years was too long so that decided to just use the 1st generation warp dive technology around their home solar system until their scientists and engineers were able to design faster Warp dive capable interstellar spacecraft.

they however decided that they would sent unman scientific probes with warp dives to pave the way for Mankind to take the 1st major step in exploring the universe and in possible begin to colonized habitable planets with no Intelligence life form. they sent scientific warp capable probes to Aphla Centauri(4.22 light years away from Earth) Gliese 581g(20.2 light years away from Earth) and TRAPPIST-1(39.5 light year away from earth) just to name a few Star systems that they planning to explore and possible colonize if there is intelligence life form.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


	3. Progress

Date: October 18, 2027

Progress

It has been 17 years sense the Catians made First contact with Earth and the U.T.F.R.* In recent years both the Terrans(humans) and Cattians have been formed a very strong alliance of Friendship with each other. The Terrans have over the years with help from Cattian Scientists and engineers have built over 230 Space elevators across Terra(Earth) connecting to a massive Orbiting Planetary spaceport Ring to travel around Terra faster or take difference Galactic Space traveling flies to another Cattian star system planets that the Terrans Might wanted to visit or explore the Galaxy. Over the years many Cattian Citizens for came to Terra to visit or to Start new lives on Terra.

In fact has of 2027 over 25,000 Cattians have come to Terra to start New lives, many have even found marriage partners along the Terrans of Have started families. The U.T.F.R. has started to see that their solar system is starting to become a open star system for Alien tourists to come and visit or Start in lives on Terra. They are seeing that if they are going to continue explore and intact with other Alien Races that they would have their avenge U.T.F.R. citizen Education to be higher to travel around the Milky Way Galaxy. The Galactic Education department adviser Macros Johnson to the U.T.F.R. President Scott Daniels both agreed to increase the education level for the avenge U.T.F.R. citizen. They changed the name of the schools they called collage to the Galactic Academy. Now instead of requiring just High school Diploma to enter society that now needs to go a Galactic Academy 4 years to get a Galactic Academy Diploma to enter society. They decided that the population that have already Graduate from high school with a diploma are seniors in high school that were going to graduate to learn their High school diploma didn't have to go to the Galactic Academy but any grade below a senior in the school needed to go to the Galactic Academy.

The Galactic Academy had the following classes to learn a Galactic Academy Diploma:

4 years of advance mathematics (pass at least algebra II) to make it into the Galactic Academy.

2 years of standard Physics

2 years of advanced Galactic Physics

2 years of standard Engineering

2 years of Galactic Advance Engineering

2 years of standard Galactic Economics

4 years of Galactic life Science*

2 years of standard astronomy to get a basic understanding in the universe

2 years of Galactic Advanced Astronomy*

4 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 2800 credits to receive the Galactic Academy Diploma

The New Galactic Academy would add more classes if their came in contact with other alien spices in the Milky Way Galaxy and want to learn the Basic of their language they would require 4 years of Galactic Foreign Language.* The Galactic Academy students had an optional 2nd level Galactic Academy called Advance Galactic Academy Collage.

The New Advance Galactic Academy would add more classes if their came in contact with other alien species in the Milky Way Galaxy and want to learn the Basic of their language they would require 4 years of Galactic Foreign Language.* the Advanced Galactic Academy would have the same Classes that are in the Galactic Academy but on the most advance level possible get advanced degrees in many fields or arts. The Advance Galactic Academy collage was 4 to 6 years to Graduate with an advance degree in a servant field like a degree in degree in advance Technology or in Advance medicine to became a Galactic Doctor.

The Advanced Galactic Academy had some of the following classes (Each Wreath about 250 Credits) to learn at an Advanced Galactic Academy to get a Galactic Degree in their own fields for any people on Terra or in their Eventually Colonies in other systems:

4-6 years of advance Galactic Stranded mathematics (pass Mathematics of Dynamical systems and Differential Equation Math) to make it into the Advance Galactic Academy. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal Mathematics to understand the order and Chaos in the universe better.

4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Physics. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal Physics to understand the way the universe works.

4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Engineering. If they wanted to become a Leading Professional Engineer to design new Ships to fight possible enemy that would destroy the order in the universe. They could help design Exploration class ships to explore the secrets of the universe.

4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic Economics. If they to become a Professional Universal Economist to understand why there servant amounts of Elements in the universe to use in the universal Economics.

4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic life Science. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal life to understand how Life evolves on Planets or destroys itself on a Planets in the universe.

4-6 years of advanced universal Galactic astronomy. If their wanted to become a Professor in universal astronomy to navigate across the universe better.

4-6 years of the Terran main language that being English for a Cattian to understand to what English writing met and on how to speak English. If their wanted to become a Professor in Terran's Native language a teach it to other Civilizations in the universe for them to under the Terrans better in the universe.

4-6 years of the Cattian Language to be able to understand Cattian Language. If their wanted to become a Professor in the Cattian language to understand it in the universe.

6 years of other electives (music, drawing, painting etc.)

A total of 1500 Galactic credits for each field of study to receive their Degree in their Galactic Field like in universal Galactic Engineering or Universal Mathematics.

* * *

In mid-2027, The Cattians embassy Representatives along with all their most accomplished scientists and Engineers in Astronomy, Geology, physics and Advance mechanical engineering give the Terrans of Earth a Proposal. The Proposal was that they offered to use their Advanced Terraforming Technology with Some Terran(Humans) Scientists and Engineers in Astronomy, Geology physics and Advance Mechanical Engineering to Terraform the Terran's home-world Planetary Neighbors(Venus and Mars) into Self-sustaining inhabitable Planets for the Terrans to Colonize.

The U.T.F.R. agreed to the Cattians proposal and would have their Best scientists and engineers working with them to allow them use their Advanced Terraforming Technology to Terraform both Venus and Mars to turn them into self-sustaining inhabitable Planets for them to colonize. as both Terran and Cattian scientists and engineers got to work on terraforming both Venus and Mars; The Cattians scientists and engineers said that it world take between 50-75 years to terraform both Venus and Mars.(it would take 50 years to terraform Venus into a Self-sustaining planet Meaning by 2077 Venus would be ready for the Terrans to Colonize. It would take 75 years of Terraforming to terraform Mars into a self-sustaining planet meaning by 2102 Mars would be ready for the Terrans to Colonize.)

* * *

For U.T.F.R. ambassador/Astrophysicist/Engineer, Kio Kakazu, now 33, he and his family are doing well and have had more children. However there were Problems within his marriage in recent years. the problems became when in Early-2020 Cattian Naval Captain and Ambassdor Kuune was going into her mating season. when she tried to satisfy of herself by going into her ships Holo-decks to take care of herself however all the Holo-decks were full from other cattian women taken care of themselves. She tried to Contact her Mate on Cattian Prime to see if he was available to satisfy her but he was way to business trying to satisfy all his other mates on Cattian Prime. She decided to go to the only person who understand how to take care of a cattian woman's desire: U.T.F.R. ambassador/Astrophysicist/engineer and husband to one of her fellow crew members: Kio Kakazu.

she went to the Cattian Embassy and request to see Kio Kakazu. however his Receptionist told her that it would be about 20 minutes until he was available to talk to her because he in a meeting with a client. after the meeting with his client his Receptionist told her she can go and see him now. as she talked into Kio Kakazu Office she took a seat and began to talk with Kio of the usual things like How the Terrans(Humans) have come to the realization that their not alone in the Universe, how they are beginning to take their step ready big step into the universe with help from the Cattians. she and Kio Kakazu talked of how Cattian tourists come from Cattian Galactic Territories in visiting the Terran sighs and how Cattian Immigrates are doing in assimilating into Terran society and culture.

after 30 minutes of talking Kuune got to the point why she was really in his office to see him. she told him that she has just recent entering into her mating season and needed him help her satisfy herself. at first Kio Kakazu denied her and asked if she could use her ships Holo-decks to take care of herself. she however explained that all her ships Holo-decks were full from other cattian women taken care of themselves. Kio asked if she tried to contact her Cattian mate to see if his was a available to satisfy her. She told him that she tried to Contact her Mate on Cattian Prime to see if he was available to satisfy her but he was way to business trying to satisfy all his other mates on Cattian Prime. as he continue to denied her advances on him but at she got more and more Desperate and began to cry Kio Kakazu decided to help her satisfy herself. Lucky for him had as personal Holo-chamber he use for private use and let Kuune go into it and Satisfy herself. after a few hours of hearing Kuune Pleasure herself she walked out of his Private Holo-chamber and give him and kiss and said thank you to which made him blush.

after her visit Kuune kept in contact with Kio Kakazu. Kio Kakazu told his wives: Eris, Aio Futaba and Manami Kinjou about how Kuune Made Sexual Advances on him and how he Helped her and is keeping in contact with her. At first Eris was thrilled and a little jealous that her captain was interested her Husband, however Aio and Manami were angry, jealous and a little depressed at Kio Kakazu for seeing other Woman behind their backs and even punched him in the face twice. however as Eris explains both again to Aio and Manami that according to Cattian Marriage law that Kio Kakazu is aloud to have multipole mates and that they should learn to accept Kuune as other one of Kio Kakazu's wives. They argued for hours and the argument ended with Eris explain that sense all 3 of them where married to him and that they followed Cattian Marriage laws and all married him to became his mates. Aio and Manami reluctantly agreed with Eris and would allow Kio Kakazu to keep in contact and maybe even let her marry him at a mate.

after a few months of Dating Kuune decided to make Kio Kakazu her mate by asking him to marry her, he agreed and on July 28, 2020 Kuune and Kio Kakazu were married making Kuune his 4th Wife. a week after becoming married Kuune Found out that she is Pregnant and give birth to Twin Cattian/Human Hybirds, 2 girls. they named them Sachi Kakazu and Jamila(meaning Gorgeous woman in Latin) Kakazu. Kuune's follow catian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Sachi Kakazu had her father's beautiful brown hair, Kuune's eyes color and shape. As Sachi would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Kuune was young girl. Jamila Kakazu had her mother's Purple hair, her father's eyes color and shape. as Jamila would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Kuune was young girl.

In Mid-2021 another problem came in the form of Cattian Doctor and Ambassador, Dr. Durel went she was going into her mating season. when she tried to satisfy of herself by going into her ships Holo-decks to take care of herself however all the Holo-decks were full from other cattian women taken care of themselves. sense she had no Cattian Mate to satisfy her she decided to go to the only person she was familiar with and who understand how to take care of a cattian woman's desire: U.T.F.R. ambassador/Astrophysicist/engineer and husband to her fellow crew members: Kio Kakazu.

she went to the Cattian Embassy and request to see Kio Kakazu. however his Receptionist told her that it would be about 20 minutes until he was available to talk to her because he in a meeting with a client. after the meeting with his client his Receptionist told her she can go and see him now. as she talked into Kio Kakazu Office she took a seat and began to talk for 15 minutes. after 15 minutes of talkin Dr. Durel got to the point why she was really in his office to see him. she told him that she has just recent entering into her mating season and needed him help her satisfy herself. at first Kio Kakazu denied her and asked if she could use her ships Holo-decks to take care of herself. she however explained that all her ships Holo-decks were full from other cattian women taken care of themselves. Kio asked if she tried to contact her Cattian mate to see if his was a available to satisfy her. She told him that she didn't have a mate to satisfy her. as he continue to denied her advances on him but at she got more and more Desperate and Kio Kakazu decided to help her satisfy herself. Lucky for him had as personal Holo-chamber he use for private use and let Dr. Durel go into it and Satisfy herself. after a few hours of hearing Dr. Durel Pleasure herself she walked out of his Private Holo-chamber and give him and kiss and said thank you to which made him blush.

after her visit Dr. Durel kept in contact with Kio Kakazu. Kio Kakazu told his wives: Kuune, Eris, Aio Futaba and Manami Kinjou about how Dr. Durel Made Sexual Advances on him and how he Helped her and is keeping in contact with her. At first both Kuune and Eris was thrilled and a little jealous that their Ships leading Dr. was interested in their Husband, however Aio and Manami were angry, jealous and a little depressed at Kio Kakazu for seeing other Woman behind their backs and even punched him in the face twice. however as both Kuune and Eris explains to both again to Aio and Manami that according to Cattian Marriage law that Kio Kakazu is aloud to have multipole mates and that they should learn to accept Dr. Durel as other one of Kio Kakazu's wives. They argued for hours and the argument ended with Eris explain that sense all 3 of them where married to him and that they followed Cattian Marriage laws and all married him to became his mates. Aio and Manami reluctantly agreed with both Kuune and Eris and would allow Kio Kakazu to keep in contact and maybe even let her marry him at a mate.

after a month of Dating Dr. Durel decided to make Kio Kakazu her mate by asking him to marry her, he agreed and on November 14, 2020 Dr. Durel and Kio Kakazu were married making Dr. Durel his 5th Wife. 3 weeks after becoming married Dr. Durel Found out that she is Pregnant and give birth to Triples Cattian/Human Hybirds, 3 girls. they named them Shaiwase Kakazu, Paloma(meaning Beautiful Dove in Latin) Kakazu and Katsumi Kakazu. Dr. Durel's follow catian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Shaiwase Kakazu had her father's brown hair, Durel's eyes color and shape. As Shaiwase would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Durel was young girl. Paloma Kakzu had her mother's brown hair, her father's eyes color and shape. as Paloma would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Durel was young girl. Katsumi Kakazu had her father's brown hair, Durel's eyes color and shape. As Katsumi would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Durel was young girl.

In early 2018, as Eris, Kio's 1st wife, entered her mating season became Pregnant and give birth to twin Catian/Human Hybrids, 2 girls Beautiful baby girls naming them Harue Kakazu and Laeta(meaning Happy in Latin) Kakazu. Eris's follow catian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including Eris family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Harue Kakazu had her father's beautiful brown hair, Eris's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Harue would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl. Laeta Kakzu had her mother's Orange hair, her father's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Laeta would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl.

Late that Same year Aoi Futaba, Kio's 2nd wife, mistress and is the chief of security at the Catian embassy became Pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby boy which they named Naoyuki Kakazu. Naoyuki has his mother's hair color, his father's eyes color and shape. as Naoyuki got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Kio was a young Boy.

In Early 2019, Manami Kinjou, Kio's 3rd wife and the Catian human resources and intelligence officer at the Catian embassy became pregnant and give birth to a set of Beautiful Twins: 2 girls which they named Handan Kakazu and Uliana Kakazu. Manami is happy to see that she has a set of beautiful twin girls with Kio. Handan Kakazu has her father's hair color, her mother's eyes color and shape. as Handan would get older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went she was a young girl. Uliana Kakzu had her mother's brown hair, her father's eyes color and shape. as Uliana would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Manami was young girl.

In Mid 2022, Aoi Futaba became Pregnant and give birth to a set of twins: a beautiful baby girl and Boy. they named their daughter Kyoto Kakazu and their Son Langley. Kio and Aio decided that after Kyoto and Langley that Aio would have her tubes tie because they have enough children. Kyoto has her father's hair color, her mother's eyes color and shape. as Kyoto got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Kio was a young Boy. Langley has his father's hair color and his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Langley would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.

In Mid 2023, as Eris enter her mating season became Pregnant again and give birth to triples: 2 girls and a boy which they named Erika Kakazu after his Mother, Shinju Kakazu for the girls and Lux(meaning Light in Latin) Kakazu for their son. Eris's follow catian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including Eris family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her again. Kio and Eris decided that after Erika, Shinju and Lux that Eris would have her tubes tie because they have enough children.

Erika Kakazu had her mother's beautiful Orange hair, Kio's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Erika would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl. Shinju Kakzu had her father's brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Shinji would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Eris was young girl. Lux Kakazu has his father's hair color and his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Kazuki would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.

In Late 2024, Manami Kinjou, Kio's 3rd wife became pregnant and give birth to a Beautiful baby boy. they named their son Eito Kakazu. Manami is happy to see that she has a beautiful Boy with Kio. Kio and Manami decided that after Kyoto and Langley that Manami would have her tubes tie because they have enough children. Eito Kakazu has his father's hair color, his mother's eyes color and shape. as Eito would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.

In Early 2027, as Dr. Durel enter her mating season became Pregnant again and give birth to twins: a girl and a boy. they named their daughter Delina(meaning Graceful and Noble in Latin) Kakazu after Dr Durel's Mother and Aito Kakazu for their son. Dr. Durel's follow catian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Delina Kakazu had her mother's beautiful brown hair, Kio's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Delina would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Dr. Durel was young girl. Aito Kakazu has his father's hair color and his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Aito Kazuki would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.

as of Late 2027, Kio Kakazu has a total of 25 children(17 Girls and 8 boys, between the ages of a few months old to 16 years old.) between all his wives. The Following is a list of children born between Kio Kazkau and his wives.

Kio's 1st wife Eris: Anatola Kakazu age 16, Hana Kakazu age 16, Sperantia Kakazu age 12, Aimi Kakazu age 12, Kazuki Kakazu age 12, Harue Kakazu age 9, Laeta Kakazu age 9, Erika Kakazu age 3, Shinju Kakazu age 3 and Lux Kakazu age 3.

Kio's 2nd wife Aio Futaba: Mitsuko Kakazu age 11, Naoyuki Kakazu age 9, Kyoto Kakazu age 3 and Langley Kakazu age 3.

Kio's 3rd wife Manami Kinjou: Nobutuki Kakazu age 11, Handan Kakazu age 8, Uliana Kakazu age 8 and Eito Kakazu Age 3.

Kio's 4th wife Kuune: Sachi Kakazu age 6 and Jamila Kakazu age 6.

Kion's 5th wife Dr. Durel: Shaiwase Kakazu age 6, Paloma Kakazu age 6, Katsumi Kakazu age 6, Delina Kazkazu age 4 months and Aito Kazkazu age 4 months.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.

*To be able to tell went there is an inhabitable star system near by to refuel or to re-supply and to tell if the inhabits of the star system has Advance technology or if the star system is primitive.

*to able to read a Galactic map of the Milky Way Galaxy and to way their way back to their home star system with the help of astronomy

*either 4 years of the same Galactic foreign language of their first contact or 2 years of their coming First contact and 2 years of another Galactic foreign language.


	4. New Technology II

December 18, 2032

New Technology II

It has been 22 years sense the Cattians and the Terrans(Humans) of Terra(Earth) and the U.T.F.R.* have meet each other. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have with the Help of Cattian scientists and engineers have designed New Advanced basic defensive and offensive Technology(ancient versions of the Cattian's most advance defensive and offensive technology) and New Terran's Galactic warships to help defend themselves against any interstellar threat. they designed the Galactic Frigate class: Jason Isaac or TP-018 class, the Destroyer Class: George S. Patton or DH-091 Class, the Battleship class United states or JB-064 Class and the Carrier class: Green pheasant or PV-087 class.

over the years the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally Early-2028 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally after 18 years of around the clock research and Develop have being able to Reserve Engineer a Cattian ship's main power source to Travel between the Stars: a Massive Fusion Reactor(similar to the Sun). The Cattian scientists and engineers told the Terran scientists and Engineers theory that a Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype can provide enough power to a City 3x's the size of Tokyo and Los Angles combine for over 1,200 years before the reactor needed to refuel. they give the Massive Fusion Reactor Prototype to the U.T.F.R. to begin mass Production Fusion reactors to replace the U.T.F.R. Nuclear Reactors because the Fusion Reactors are more powerful and can provide power to Cities and because they environmental friendly because of the risk of Nuclear Radiation spilling out of and causing damage to the Environment around the Plant.

In Mid-2028 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally after 19 years Researching and Reserve engineering of around the Clock Research and Develop have being able to Reserve engineer some of the Cattian Basic Fighter spacecraft Laser weapon systems and create the following their own laser weapon systems like a massive Laser Anti-spacecraft turret. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said in theory that the Laser Anti-spacecraft turret design can Drain a high advanced Cattian Fighter spacecraft shield strength drain by 10% with each shot unlike conventional Projectile basic weapons had no effect on draining the High Advanced fighter spacecraft shield strength. they test the Anti-spacecraft Turret by firing a Cattian fighter Spacecraft the has it Shields up and fired. after 10 shorts the Cattian fighter spacecraft shields were down proving their Theory. they give the Anti-spacecraft turret Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing their Advance Military Technology to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In Early 2029,the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have after 19 years of Researching and reserved Engineering Cattian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer Basic Cattian Capital ship shield generation technology and have designed their own 1st generation Capital ship generation technology. they said in theory that the Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft strong enough to take 50 Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Capital Ship-to-ship laser cannon 5 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 90% and still could more of a pounding. they give the Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the maybe Cattian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

At the same time, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have after 19 years of Researching and reserved Engineering Cattian technology have finally been able to reserve engineer the massive Basic Cattian ship-to-ship laser cannon system and have designed the Terran's 1st generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. _(the Massive Ship-to-ship cannon is roughly the same size as the old Terran Battleship turret system.)_ they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can were powerful enough to drain their 1st generation Capital ship defensive shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 2% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 50% and still could more of a pounding. they give the Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 1st generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the maybe the cattians Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

Late the same year, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have invented 3 advanced fire arms: Plasma Gun Pistol: J&H-01, Plasma Semi-Automatic rifle: J&W-01 and the Plasma Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle: S&W-01 for the Terrans to complete with other Alien races fire arms. They invented the by the Both the Terran and Cattian Military scientists and engineers able to make a convert hand Plasma pistol gun and Rifle. The Plasma pistol weight about 5 lbs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 2x's time bigger the cult-45 pistols barrel and was made of new Type of Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel. The Plasma gun had a reload magazine about the size of a Cult-45 magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The camber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. The Plasma Semi-automatic Rifle was designed similarly to a Military Semi-automatic Rifle and had the same fire systems as the Plasma pistol except for the Semi-automatic loading, reloading and firing systems.

the Terran Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle or S&W-01 Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat. They were able to make a very convert Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle designed Similarly to most Terran fully automatic Rifles like M16 Rifle, H&K G3, SA80, AK-12 or the AK-47. The S&W-01 Rifle weighted about 12.566 lbs. or 5.700 Kgs went fully loaded. The barrel of the S&W-01 is a fully barrel size bigger then a M16 Rifle barrel and was made with the same Type of Metal like Material like their Plasma pistol and their Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle that would assorted the heat form a Plasma Blast from the barrel. The S&W-01 has a Smaller Barrel size compared to their J&H-01 and J&W it did less damage to an enemy combatant. They designed into the S&W-01 an Advance Full Automatic loading and reloading system into it to overcome this weakness by having the S&W-01 fired at a fast rate then both their J&H-01 and J&W-01 and Semi-automatic Rifle. The SM-01 had a reload magazine about the size of a M16 magazine that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 35 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The S&W-01 had a Fully automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

In Mid February of 2028, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have created the Terran's 1st Energy Absorption Material Armored Plating Prototype to use on the Interstellar Spacecraft. the Cattian scientists and engineers told the Terran scientists and engineers that in theory that Energy Absorption Armor Plating 11.11 inches thick can take a single ship-to-ship laser Cannon Blast before it was destroyed. they test their theory by firing a single ship-to-ship laser cannon once and found that the Energy Absorption armor was still intact from a Single ship-to-ship laser cannon Blast. they give the Energy Absorption Material Armored Plating Prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin producing Mankind's first Spacecraft Armor Plating defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the Cattian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

A few weeks later, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with help of Cattian scientists and engineers have decided to upgrade of the defensive and offensive systems on their deep space battlecruiser called the GT-601 Class or Leopard class. The ship still would have 35 Decks and 6 U-Raptor-01 fighter bays inside the main frame on the Port side and Starboard side of the Ship(1 in the middle of the ship's mainframe on each side and 2 near the of the ship mainframe on each side.): each could hold 8 F-302 fighters for a total of 48 U-Raptor spacecraft Fighters and 24 Spino-01 Bombers. The GT-601 offensive weapon systems of the ship were 90 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII, Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, New 270 Hydrogen Warheads and 2 ship-to-ship cannons. the GT-601 defensive systems were a 1st generation Capital ship generate to generation powerful defensive shields, roughly .6231 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 2 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and now with 225 Laser Anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The GT-601 would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 86 thrusters (to move the GT-601 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 10 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the Universe faster. The U.T.F.R. Government ordered all GT-601's currently in active in Service, being repaired or being built to have all their new defensive and offensive systems as soon as possible.

In Mid-2028 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have Designed the Terran's 1st Galactic frigate: the Jason Isaac class or the TP-018 class. the U.T.F.R. engineers said that constructed and ready for service in a year and a little more than 2 1/2 days at normal production at a single shipyard. The TP-018 is larger than a Jupiter Class scout ship or the YT-901. the TP-018 is 286.25 meters in length, 67.49 meters in width and 99.555 meters in height/depth. The TP-018 would have a crew of 173 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The TP-018 is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. The TP-018 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TP-018 defenses were an U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, .31155 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 1 shot from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 112 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the UR-145 armaments: a single ship-to-ship cannon and 45 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The TP-018 would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 43 thrusters (to move the TP-018 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 12 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the Universe faster. they give the Jason Isaac Frigate or the TP-018 Prototype to begin mass production the Terran's 2nd Type interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early-2029 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have Designed the Terran's 1st Galactic Destroyer Class: George S. Patton or DH-091 Class. they said that it would take a little more than 1 1/2 years to have a George S. Patton destroyer or TP-018 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The DH-091 is larger than the U.T.F.R. TP-018 class. The DH-091 is 429.525 meters in length, 101.235 meters in width and 149.3325 meters in height/depth. The DH-091 would have a crew of 260 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The DH-091 has 4 U-Raptor-01 fighter bays inside the main frame on the Port side and Starboard side of the Ship(1 in the middle of the ship's mainframe on each side and one near the of the ship mainframe on each side.): each could hold 8 U-Raptor-01 fighters for a total of 32 U-Raptor spacecraft Fighters and 16 Spino-01 Bombers.

The DH-091 is powered by 2 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. The DH-091 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The DH-091 defenses were an U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, .4673 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take a shot from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 169 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The DH-091 armaments: 2 ship-to-ship cannons and 135 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The DH-091 would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 3 Capital Sub-light Engines and 64 thrusters (to move the DH-091 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 27 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere 3rd the latest warp dive to the travel universe faster. 4 U-Raptor-01 hanger that can carry a total of 32 U-Raptors fighter spacecraft interceptors and 16 Spino-01 bombers. they give the George S. Patton destroyer or the DH-091 Prototype to begin mass production the Terran's 3rd Type interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Mid-2030 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have Designed the Terran's 1st Galactic Battleship class: United states or JB-064 Class. they said that it would take 3 years and nearly 8 days to have a United States class battleship class or JB-064 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The GR-245 is larger than the U.T.F.R. deep space battlecruiser called the GT-601 Class or Leopard class. The JB-064 is 858.75 meters in length, 202.47 meters in width and 298.665 meters in height/depth.

The JB-064 would have a crew of 952 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The JB-064 is powered by 3 Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the JB-064 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the JB-064 defenses were an U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 2.18085 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 8 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 337 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the JB-064 armaments: 3 ship-to-ship cannon and 67 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The JB-064 would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 6 Capital Sub-light Engines and 129 thrusters (to move the JB-094 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 15 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the universe faster. 2 U-Raptor-01 hangers that can carry total of 16 U-Raptor-01 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 8 Spino-01 bombers. They give the United States Class Battleship or the JB-064 Prototype to begin mass production the Terran's 4th Type of interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early-2031 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have Designed the Terran 1st Galactic Carrier class: Green Pheasant or PV-087 class. they said that it would take 4 years and a little more than 2 1/2 months to have a PV-087 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The PV-087 is larger than the U.T.F.R. JB-064 class. The PV-087 is 1,070 meters in length, 479 meters in width and 372.136 meters in height/depth. The PV-087 would have a crew of 2,380 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The PV-087 is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems.

The PV-087 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the PV-087 defenses were an E.R.F shield generator to generate powerful shields, 2.18085 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 265 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The PV-087 armaments: 2 single ship-to-ship cannon and 67 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The PV-087 would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 7 Capital Sub-light Engines and 200 thrusters (to move the PV-087 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 19 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel. The PV-087 has 12 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry a total of 192 U-Raptor-01 fighter spacecraft interceptors and 96 Spino-01 bombers. They give the Green Pheasant carrier Class or the PV-087 Prototype to begin mass production the Terran's 5th type of interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Late 2032, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and created they own 2nd generation warp dive to travel between the stars faster. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said that in theory that their 2nd generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft at 2x's the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 50,000 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster.

They tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer YP-901 scout ship and crew to test the Warp dive. the Crew of a Scout ship: Fuji under the command of Captain Hiroaki Kiode volunteer to test the 2nd generation warp dive. they installing the Warp dive technology into the YP-901 scout ship and have the scout ship go to from earth to Mars by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Commander Michizoe Akimoto of the Scout ship put in the course of Mars and Activate the Warp dive. _  
_

129 seconds(2 minutes and 9 seconds) later the Fuji came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Commander Akimoto checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 129.1 million miles in less than 2 minutes and 15 seconds. they contacted the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the 2nd generation warp dive worked. the Fuji return to Terra by using its warp dive and the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers gave the their 2nd generation warp dive prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starship to have a Warp dive to travel around the universe.

The U.T.F.R. government decided to have not allow any of their interstellar starships to travel outside their solar system because although their now have faster warp capable interstellar spacecraft it would take 10 years and a month to the reach the star system of Gliese 581g that was 20.2 light years away from Earth and another possible star systems that might have possible Earth like planets. the U.T.F.R. and their people saw that 10 years and a month was too long so that decided to just use the 2nd generation warp dive technology around their home solar system until their scientists and engineers were able to design faster Warp dive capable interstellar spacecraft.

they however decided that they would sent unman scientific probes with warp dives to pave the way for Mankind to exploring the universe and in possible begin to colonized habitable planets with no Intelligence life form. they sent out another wave of scientific warp capable probes to Aphla Centauri(4.22 light years away from Earth) Gliese 581g(20.2 light years away from Earth) and TRAPPIST-1(39.5 light year away from earth) just to name a few Star systems that they planning to explore and possible colonize if there is intelligence life form.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


	5. Gradations

Gradations

March 20, 2033

It has been 22 years sense the Cattians and the Terrans(Humans) of Terra(Earth) and the U.T.F.R.* have made first contact each other. Over the years the U.T.F.R. Scientists and engineers with help from Cattian scientists and engineers have designed in mid-April of 2028, Terran's 1st generation Advanced Galactic Automated Planetary defense Orbital Weapons Platforms or Defense O.W.P.'s for short. The U.T.F.R. engineers said that it would take a month and a little more than 6 days to construct and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. A Defense Orbital Weapons platform is roughly the same size as their YT-901 class scout ship. The Defense O.W.P.'s are powered by a single a Massive Fusion Reactor to power its advanced Defensive and offensive systems and Advance Proportion systems. The Defensive systems of a Defense O.W.P. is a 1st generation Terran Shield Generator, .6231 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 2 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 41 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The Defense O.W.P's armaments: a single Galactic advanced ship-to-ship cannon and 67 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The Defense O.W.P. advanced proportion systems would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Space fighter Interceptor Sub-light Engines and 111 thrusters (to move the Defense O.W.P. Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 6 traditional supersonic Jet engines.

as of March 2033, the U.T.F.R. has over 50 Defense O.W.P's defending Terra and has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 26 YT-901 Class Scout ship, 4 TP-018 class Frigates, 2 DH-091 Class Destroyers and 4 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers along with 256 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 128 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 25,000 U-Raptor-01's and 12,500 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. they have over 14.679 million Terran troops, 146,790 tanks and 97,860 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

* * *

As for U.T.F.R. ambassador/Astrophysicist/Engineer, Kio Kakazu, now 38, he and his family are doing well and have had more children. In fact in Early-2031 Kuune, Kio's 4th wife enter her mating season became Pregnant again and give birth to triples: 2 girls and a boy. They named their daughters Jesenia(meaning like a flower in Latin) Kakazu, Leimomi Kakazu for the girls and Onur Kakazu for their son. Kuune's follow cattian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her again. Jesenia Kakazu had her mother's beautiful Purple hair, Kio's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Jesenia would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Kuune was young girl. Leimomi Kakzu had her father's brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Leimomi would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Kuune was young girl. Onur Kakazu has his father's hair color and his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Kazuki would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.

In Mid-2032, Dr. Durel, Kio's 5th wife enter her mating season became Pregnant again and give birth to twins: 2 girls. they named their daughters Gilah(meaning Joyful and delight in Latin) Kakazu and Vashti Kakazu. Dr. Durel's follow cattian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Gilah Kakazu had her father's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. as Gilah would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Dr. Durel was young girl. Vashti Kakazu has her mother's hair color and her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Vashti Kazuki would get older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went he was a young boy.

as of March 20, 2033 Kio and his Family are preparing for Anatola Kakazu and Hana Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy. Kio Kakazu and Eris were happy to see that their Eldest Children have grow over the years. over the years Kio and his Wives agreed to have Eris and other Cattians teach all their Children how to read and write their Parents Galactic native: Cattian if they ever are aboard a cattian ship or were handed a cattian document for to read without translating it to their Planetary language: English or decided to visit any Cattian Star systems or Territories.

As the Gradation ceremonies concluded and Anatola Kakazu and Hana Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating. over the next few weeks Anatola and Hana decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy. Anatola Kakazu decided to focus on getting degrees in Universal Galactic astronomy and Galactic Economics. She wanted to become a Galactic Astronomer as her main field of Study and Job, She would have her Degree in Galactic Economics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job as an Astronomer.

As for Hana Kakazu she decided to follow in her fathers footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universe computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help her Races: the Terrans and Cattians to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

while they packed and prepared to leave home to head to Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy educations; their family and siblings said they goodbyes to come visit them on their Vacation between Advance Galactic Academy Semesters. Both Anatola and Hana Kakazu said they would and began their trip to the Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy Educations. The Future looks bright for Kio Kakazu and his family.

* * *

As of Mid-2033, Kio Kakazu has a total of 30 children(22 Girls and 8 boys, between the ages of a few months old to 16 years old.) between all his wives. The Following is a list of children born between Kio Kazkau and his wives.

Kio's 1st wife Eris: Anatola Kakazu age 21, Hana Kakazu age 21, Sperantia Kakazu age 17, Aimi Kakazu age 17, Kazuki Kakazu age 17, Harue Kakazu age 14, Laeta Kakazu age 14, Erika Kakazu age 9, Shinju Kakazu age 9 and Lux Kakazu age 9.

Kio's 2nd wife Aio Futaba: Mitsuko Kakazu age 18, Naoyuki Kakazu age 14, Kyoto Kakazu age 10, and Langley Kakazu age 10.

Kio's 3rd wife Manami Kinjou: Nobutuki Kakazu age 17, Handan Kakazu age 13, Uliana Kakazu age 13 and Eito Kakazu Age 8.

Kio's 4th wife Kuune: Sachi Kakazu age 12 and Jamila Kakazu age 12, Jesenia Kakazu age a year, Leimomi Kakazu age a year and Onur Kakazu age a year.

Kion's 5th wife Dr. Durel: Shaiwase Kakazu age 13, Paloma Kakazu age 13, Katsumi Kakazu age 13, Delina Kazkazu age 5 Aito Kazkazu age 5, Gilah Kakazu age 6 months and Vashti Kakazu age 6 months.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


	6. Graduation II, Weddings and 1st Contact

February 9, 2037

Graduation II, Weddings and First Contact

As news the around the Milky Way galaxy of the Terrans being quite Welcoming and Hospitable to other Alien Races like the Cattians. The Alien Races have heard of one of the U.T.F.R.'s Best Galactic Ambassadors: Ambassador Kio Kakazu on how he handed the Galactic Stage of affairs between the Terrans and of the Cattian Republic. They have heard that he has even started a Family with a few Cattians; The Alien Races saw this as evidence on how the Terrra system and the Terrans are adapting to their changing from a small Isolated Primitive star system into a Standard Galactic Civilized Civilization. The Alien Races around the Galaxy of hear the Terrans are quite Adaptable to change like how their Home star system has become an open star system and in where their Adjusted their More Primitive Education system into a more Advance Galactic standard of Education. The Alien Races around the Galaxy have heard in how adapt the Terrans are in learning New and different Advance technology very quickly into Adapting New advanced Alien Technology into their Civilization technology to help improve their existing technology or invent entirely New Technology for their Civilization to prosper into the future.

as of February 2037, the U.T.F.R.* has over 114 Defense O.W.P's defending Terra. The U.T.F.R. has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 37 YT-901 Class Scout ship, 8 TP-018 class Frigates, 5 DH-091 Class Destroyers, 6 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers, 2 JB-064 Class Battleships and a PV-087 class Carrier along with, 672 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 336 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 27,250 U-Raptor-01's and 13,625 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. they have over 14.925 million Terran troops, 149,250 tanks and 99,500 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

* * *

as of March 20, 2036 Kio, now 43, and his Family are preparing for Mitsuko, Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki and Nobutuk Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy; they are preparing for 2 weddings between 2 of their children: Anatola and Harue Kakazu. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 2nd-4th Eldest Children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded Mitsuko, Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki and Nobutuk Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating. over the next few weeks they all decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy.

Mitsuko Kakazu decided to focus on getting degrees in Universal Galactic Medicine and Galactic Universal Physics. She wanted to become Galactic Doctor as her main field of Study and Job to help make advances in Medicine: like designing new Medical treatments in fighting new diseases or maybe invent in Methods on to restore a peoples mobile without the use of Medical support equipment. She would have her Degree in Galactic Physics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job as an Doctor to become a Professorial in Physics to help unlock the Sercets of the Unverise for both her Races: Terrans and Cattians.

As for Sperantia Kakazu she decided to focus on getting Degrees in both the Terran and Cattian Languages as her main fields of study and get a job as a Galactic linguist and Teacher to help both her Races: Terran and Cattian understand each other; Galactic Universal Economies as her back up in case she didn't get a Job as a Galactic Linguist and could get a job as a Galactic Economist.

As for Aimi Kakazu she decided to follow in her fathers footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universe computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help her Races: the Terrans and Cattians to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

As for Kazuki Kakazu he decided to follow similarly to his mother's footsteps by Joining both Terran and Cattian Military sections at the advance Galactic Academy and to focus on getting a degree in Galactic Universal Astrophysics. he wanted to join the Terran and Cattian Militaries to defend both his both Races: Terran and Cattian from an interstellar threat that could threaten them. he would have her Degree in Galactic Astrophysics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job in either the Terran or Cattian Militaries and could got a job as a Professorial of astrophysicist's to help unlock secrets of the Universe for her Race: the Terrans.

As for Nobutuk Kakazu he decided to Focus on getting Degrees in both Terran and Cattian Universal Music as his main focus and Galactic Universal Astrophysics as he secondly focus. He wanted to become a Galactic Professional Musician to help his Races: the Terrans and Cattians become closer in their styles of Music and to spread both Race's styles of music. he would have a degree in Universal Engineering as a backup in case he didn't get a Job as a Professorial Galactic Musician and could getting a job as a Galactic Professional Engineer to help both his Races: Terran and Cattian design new Galactic Ships as his fields of study and Job.

while they packed and prepared to leave home to head to Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy educations; their family and siblings said they goodbyes to come visit them on their Vacation between Advance Galactic Academy Semesters. they all said that they would and began their trip to the Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy Educations. The Future looks bright for Kio Kakazu and his family.

In Mid-2036, Kio and Eris's daughter Hana Kakazu become engage to a Cattian named Agusto Caius(Meaning Ancestors and Rejoice in Latin). they meet in Early-2034 When Hana was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Astrophysics. As time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Nathan was given an assignment by his Professor of Galactic Universal Engineering. Eventually both Hana and Agusto become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Hana learned from one of their dates that Agusto hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that he loves Astronomy and does it as a hobby. Agusto learned from one of their dates that Hana is a Cattian/Human hybrid and that both of she was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel.) on how to speak, read, writing the Cattian Language and that she like to draw as a hobby. after a little over a year of Dating both Hana Kakazu and Agusto realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Agusto Caius decided to propose to Hana Kakazu to become his Fiancé and future wife, Hana said yes and they become Engage on May 29, 2035.

Both of Hana's and Agusto Caius's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Agusto Caius was a little surprised to see that Hana's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Hana's parents welcome Agusto Cauis into their family. On February 27, 2036 both Agusto Caius and Hana Caius(Kakazu) were married.

In Late-2036, Kio and Eris's daughter Anatola Kakazu become engage to a Cattian named Justin Thomas. they meet in Early-2034 while Anatola was having trouble with an assignment getting to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Economics. As time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Nathan was given an assignment by his Professor of Galactic Universal Astronomy. Eventually both Antatola and Justin become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Anatola learned from one of their dates that Justin was named after his Grandfather(on his Father side), that he is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid, same as her and that both of them were taught by their parents(Anatola from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel, and Justin Thomas from his Mother) on how to speak, read, writing the Cattian Language and love music specially music with the Triumphant. Justin learned from one of their dates that Anatola is a Cattian/Human hybrid same as him and that she like to Paint as a hobby. after 1 1/2 year of Dating both Anatola Kakazu and Justin Thomas realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Justin Thomas decided to propose to Anatola Kakazu to become his Fiancé and future wife, Antola said yes and they become Engage on October 8, 2035.

Both of Anatalo's and Thomas's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Justin Thomas was surprised to see that Anatola's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Anatola's parents welcome Justin Thomas into their family. On February 27, 2036 both Agusto Cauis and Anatola Thomas(Kakazu) were married.

In Early-2036, Dr. Durel, Kio's 5th wife enter her mating season became Pregnant again and give birth twins Cattian/Human Hybirds: a Beautiful baby boy and girl. they named their Son Daisuke Kakazu and their daughter Winnie(meaning fair and pure in Latin) Kakazu. Kio and Dr. Durel decided have her tubes tied because they have enough children. Dr. Durel's follow Cattian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Daisuke Kakazu had his father's beautiful brown hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. as Daisuke would got older he began to show that he has his Father's body figure type wen Kio was young man. Winnie Kakazu has her mother's hair color and her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Vashti Kazuki would get older he began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Dr. Durel was a young Girl.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in the Galaxy, Location: Dogisian Prime_

As news the around the Milky Way galaxy of the Terrans being quite Welcoming and Hospitable to other Alien Races like the Cattians. The Dogisian Federation Empire have just Recently been released from the Embargo of their Home star system by the Orsonians of the Universal Regulations Government. They forced to Reluctantly agree to Sign an Aggression Pact with the Cattian Republic. after they signed they got back to work on their Galactic Empire and their Political affairs in their Part of the galaxy.

as their continued to hear of the sense they revival: the Cattian Republic made contact with the U.T.F.R. and have made formed a strong friendship Alliance with each other; they are beginning to worry of the Cattain Republic digging their Claws into the Terrans. they are hearing and received Intel from their spies inside both the Cattian Republic and the U.T.F.R. that Cattians are Helping the Terrans Advance their Primitive Offense Weapons, defensive, and faster than light travel Technologies to helping the Terran develop their Versions. they are helping them by giving them Ancient Versions of their Most Advance Offense weapons, defensive, and Faster than light travel Technology. they are worried that if the Cattians and Terrans continue this Freindship Alliance with Each other that the Cattians would offer a Trade route agreement with the Terrans.

The Dogisians would see this as the First major step to were the Cattians are begin to moderately influencing the Terrans by trading science, Technology and goods making each other both depend on one other. they are worried that if the Terran Accept a Cattian offer for a Trade route agreement than soon or later the Cattians would Offer the Terrans an Invitation to Possibly Join the Cattian Republic. if the Terran Accept the Invitation that the Dogisians would see then as a Potential threat to them if a Galactic war was to break out between them and the Cattian Republic.

The Dogisian Federation Imperial Senate and Military High command spent a few days voting on a decided on what to do about the Cattian Republic and U.T.F.R. strong friendship alliance. after a few days after a very narrow vote the Dogisians decided to make Peaceful first contact with the U.T.F.R. to compete with their Revival the Cattain Republic over influence with the Terrans. they won't do a more aggressive course of action because if they did then the U.T.F.R. would request their friends: the Cattian for Military assistance to defend themselves from them and maybe even join the Cattian Republic faster. they Made a Compromise with their Military high command by a small fleet of Dogisian Warships to be ready if the Terrans refuse to make peaceful 1st contact.

The Dogisian Federation Empire decided to recall one of their best spies and Specialist that was on the U.T.F.R. home-world: Terra, Lt. Jens. they decided to Promote Lt. Jens to Captain and Made her one of their Ambassadors' Captains of their Security Diplomat Marines Guards. They choose Dogisian ambassador Yamanik(meaning Emerald in Mayan) along with newly Promoted Captain Jens as Security and as an advisor to help Ambassador Yamanik get familiar with Terran Customs so as not to appear Ignorance of Terran Customs.

The Dogisian Military high command assented that Ambassador Yamanik take an escort frigate to escort Ambassador Yamanik's diplomatic Ship to the Terra Star system just as a defensive measure incase the Terrans refuse to peaceful 1st contact. On February 14, 2037 the diplomatic fleet above Dogisian Prime set course and active their warp dives to head for the Terra system. The Dogisian fleet would arrive at the Terra star system on June 15, 2038 5:52 P.M. plus or minus a few milliseconds.

During the time to the Terra Star system Captain Jens give Ambassador Yamanik a few lessons about the Terran Culture and a few of their Customs. She taught Yamanik one Terran greeting custom that the Terrans practiced around their Home-world and that was the Terran Handshake ritual. Jens told Yamanik that the Handshake is a short Ritual in which two people grasp one of each other's like hands, in most cases accompanied by a brief up-and-down movement of the grasped hands. Using the right hand is generally considered proper etiquette.

* * *

 _June 15, 2038, 5:52 P.M., Location: Above earth just outside the range of the Terra Orbital defensive platforms._

as of June 2038, the U.T.F.R. has over 123 Defense O.W.P's defending Terra. The U.T.F.R. has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 41 YT-901 Class Scout ship, 10 TP-018 class Frigates, 6 DH-091 Class Destroyers, 7 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers, 2 JB-064 Class Battleships and a PV-087 class Carrier along with 752 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 376 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 28,750 U-Raptor-01's and 14,375 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. they have over 15.125 million Terran troops, 151,250 tanks and 100,833 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

Lt. Marcos Harrison was watched the Advance short range Senor network at Area of 51 base for any sign of Abnormal Activate(meaning Alien Spacecraft). It was at 5:52 P.M. that He saw something on the Advance short range Senor network: 2 Unidentified spacecraft(Dogisian diplomat fleet) coming out of Sub-space just outside of range of the Terra Orbital defensives. he contact Captain Dylan smith to tell him that she saw something on the Advance short range Senor network:2 Huge Unidentified spacecraft(Dogisian Diplomat fleet) coming out of Sub-space just outside of range of the Terra Orbital defensives. Captain Dylan smith Contact Lt. General Steven Baron tell him the same thing that Lt. Marcos Harrison told him, which in turn Lt. General Steven Baron contacted Terran Fleet Admiral of the Terra Planetary Defense Fleet, Admiral Alexandra Greyson to tell her about the Solution. Admiral Greyson ordered all of her Fleet to go to battle stations and have them raise their defense shields and bring all their Weapons systems online ready for Action if Need be. she ordered the Terra Galactic Battleship: Great Britain under the Command of Captain Daniel Todd to slowly approach the unidentified Space crafts and if possible make peaceful contact with them.

as the Dogisian diplomatic fleet came out warp they saw a Terran spacecraft approaching them. they were able to penetrate the Terran Spacecraft's defensive shields with their Scanners and scanned the approaching spacecraft. they saw that the Terran spacecraft was heavily armored and armed for a spacecraft its size. they concluded that the Terran Spacecraft had to be a Terran Planetary defense warship. Just then the Dogisian commander told his Captain "Captain we're received an Audio message from the Terran Spacecraft." Dogisian Captain "send thought the Universal translator to have the message translated and then let us hear their message on speaker and notify Ambassador Yamanik that we're being contacted and request her to come to the bridge." Commander "Yes, Ma'am." after a few seconds the commander played the message "Unidentified alien spacecraft you have entered Terran Federation Republic space please identify yourselves." Ambassador Yamanik to the Commander "Commander open a Channel to the Terran spaceship." Commander "Yes, Ma'am, channel open." Ambassador Yamanik "I'm Ambassador Yamanik of the Dogisian Federation Empire ship U.S.S. Itzel. We meaning you no harm may we be granted to enter space to meet you in person."

Admiral Greyson to the Dogisian ship "Permission granted, we will Escort you to owner planet Capital, however if you show any sign of aggression you'll be fired." the Dogisan Captain "Understand." As the U.S.S. Itzel approached the Terran home-world they tried to do a detailed scan of the Terran home-world surface to see what type of species the Terrans where. their Scanners were able to Penetrate the Terran planetary defense grid and make a detailed scanned of the Terran Home-world. they found out that the Terrans were a Humanoid Race and that they were becoming a standard Galactic Civilized Civilization. they are finding that the Terrans began to integrate Galactic standard basic offense Weapons, defensive, faster than light travel and other Galactic basic standard technologies into their Sociality. they see that the Terrans have over 7.5 billion Terrans along with over 25,000 cattians that have immigrated to Terra to stat new lives and are living on the Terran home-world.

as they were approaching the Terran Capital City, New York City(Sorry to any international views but that is were the U.N. building/Terran Galactic Capital is.) Ambassador Yamanik was in aw on how Terrans were able to integrate Galactic Basic Standard technology to improve their existing Technology or Invent New Advance Technology. they are seeing on how the Terrans have been able learn to adapt and develop themselves to a Galactic Civilized Civilization. while the Dogisians were on their way to the Terran Galactic Capital city, New York City, The Terrans decided to have their Best Galactic Ambassador: Kio Kakazu to meet the Dogisian Diplomatic party, Greet them, welcome them to Terra and take to them to the U.T.F.R. Galactic Government 1st contact committee to begin Negotiations with the Dogisians.

after a few minutes they landed on the landing platform in front of the Terran Capital Building. As the Dogisian Diplomatic ship landed Ambassador Yamanik to Captain Jens "Captain Jens I want us to have the universal translator before we go to meet the Terran Diplomatic Party to be able to understand each other in this First contact meeting." Captain Jens "Yes, Ambassador Yamanik." as they got ready for the meeting Captain Jens ordered for a squad of R.F.E. Marine Body guards as a security precaution incase the Terran Diplomatic party turned out to be hostile to them in their first contact meeting with them. as they were greeted by the Terran Capital building Guards and entered the Terran Capital Building they saw that the Terran Diplomatic party allow ready to meet them. They saw that the Terran Diplomatic Party had 3 Cattians(Kio Kakazu's Cattian wives: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel insisted to came with Kio Kakazu as Cattian Representatives to Represent the Cattian Republic) in the Diplomatic Party and that they followed the same precautions in the meeting for first contact as they did.

when they were only a few feet away, Ambassador Kio Kakazu to the Dogisian Diplomatic party "Hello, I'm ambassador Kio Kakazu of the United Terran Federation Republic(he then shifted his left arm to his other Diplomatic members and introduced a few of them.), This is Captain John Williams, Captain of my body guards, Eris(he then shifted his Right arm), Captain Kuune and Dr. Durel Ambassadors for the Cattain Republic." Ambassador Yamanik stepped forward and looking at Ambassador Kio Kakazu "I'm Ambassador Yamanik of the Galactic Dogisian Federation Empire(she then Shifted her Left arm to her other diplomatic Members and introduced a few of them.), Captain Jens, Captain of my Body Guards and Kantyi(meaning Simple in Mayan) of the Dogisian Diplomatic Ship: Itzel."

so begins the First contact meeting between the U.T.F.R. and Dogisian Federation Empire first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next few hours talking about negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after 10 days of negotiations on June 26, 2138 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called the U.T.F.R. and Dogisian Federation Empire Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The U.T.F.R. would welcome any Dogisians that would migration to the U.T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Dogisian's need to follow the U.T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Dogisian and U.T.F.R. governments each agreed to have a Dogisian Embassy and to have a few Dogisian ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

During the Negotiations Ambassador Yamanik was able to Manipulate and Persuade the Terran 1st contact committee into agreeing on have a Dogisian Representative: Captain Jens with a Few Body guards to Representative the Dogisians at the Cattian Embassy. Kio Kakazu and the Cattian Representatives agured and few days with both the U.T.F.R. 1st contact Committee and Ambassador Yamanik's request on having a Dogisian Representative at the Cattian Embassy as an act of good will between their 3 Races. In the End with much Reasonable Persuade from Ambassdor Yamanik and a Direct order from both U.T.F.R and the Cattian Republic Government Reluctantly agreed to Ambassador Yamanik Request.

 _Ambassador Yamanik wanted to have a foothold at the Cattian Embassy to spite the Cattians. she told in secret meeting with Jens that if she was able to successfully Manipulate and Persuade the U.T.R.F. 1st contact committee into have a Dogisian Representative at the Cattain Embassy, she have her as their Representative them. she also wanted if Possible become Kio Kakazu's lover and wife. Jens agreed to Ambassador Yamanik' plan and would follow her orders to the last letter._

over a few weeks the U.T.F.R. and Dogisians learned a few things about each others species. The Terran scientists took a blood sample from a Dogisian and found that their cellar decay rate is nearly the same as a human's cellar decay rate _.(1 3/4x's slower that a human without the Life extension serum)._ this meaning that a member of the Dogisian species could life a lifespan of 160 years to 210 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a Terran(human) Lifespan of 160-240 years. they saw in the Dogisian blood sample that their body's healing factor and strength as nearly the same as a Terrans _(1 3/4x's faster and stronger that a human without the Life Extension serum.)_ and saw that the body healed wounds nearly as fast as a Terran. they found in the Dogisian blood sample that a Dogisian would stopped aging at the age of 25 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 135 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 190 years they would look like their 80 Terran years old.

The Terran's(Humans) find out from the Dogisians that their Home star system was at the Star system that the Terrans called Kepler-440 but they called Dogisian system roughly 850 light years away from earth. the Terrans found out that Dogisians are a little over 361 years less Advanced that the Cattians and that they become a Space faring Civilization around the Terra year 1336 A.D. The Dogisians said that it would take with one of their most advance ships with their most recent warp dive roughly a year, 4 months, 16 days, 8 hours, 52 minutes and 25 seconds give or take a few Mini seconds. The Dogisans told the Terrans that home world inside the Kepler-440 star system was what the Terrans called Kepler-440b but they called their Home-world Dogisian Prime. They told the Terrans that the Dogisian system has a population of over 6.5 Billion Dogisians on Dogisian Prime.

they told the Terrans that they have their owner Galactic Federation Republic spanning over 875 light years around their home system and have colonized over 87 star systems as the Terran year 2038 and have encounter 5 Galactic Space faring Civilizations(recently Including the Terran of Earth) and have found 4 under develop space faring civilizations. they told the Terrans that their Galactic Federation Empire was similar to their Galactic Democracy Government.

* * *

In July, 2038 However there were Problems within his marriage in recent years. the problems became when Dogisian Jens began to flirt with Kio Kakazu. as a few weeks went by and with Kio Kakazu denied her sexual Advances, she decided to tell Kio part of the Truth why she was flirting and tried to make Sexual advances on him. as she went to Kio Kakazu office to request to see Kio Kakazu. however his Receptionist told her that it would be about 35 minutes until he was available to talk to her because he in a meeting with a client. after the meeting with his client his Receptionist told her she can go and see him now. as she talked into Kio Kakazu Office she took a seat and began to talk with Kio of the usual things like how Dogisian tourists come from Dogisian Galactic Territories in visiting the Terran sighs and how Dogisian Immigrates are doing in assimilating into Terran society and culture.

after 30 minutes of talking Kuune got to the point why she was really in his office to see him. Jens told Kio Kakazu that she was ordered by her Ambassador Yamanki to if possible become Kio's lover or Wife. both Kio and Jens decided to Date each other after a while they fall in love they would get married. after she walked out of his office and give him and kiss and said thank you to which made him blush.

after her visit Jens kept in contact with Kio Kakazu. Kio Kakazu told his wives: Aio Futaba, Manami Kinjou, and Especially Eris Kuune and Dr. Durel about how Jens flirted with him and made sexual advances on him and how he Helped her and is keeping in contact with her. all his Wives especially his Cattian wives were angry, jealous and a little depressed at Kio Kakazu for seeing other Woman behind their backs and even punched him in the face twice. The Next day Kio told His wives why Jens was flirting with him and make sexual advances, Jen was ordered to by Her Ambassador Yamanki to if possible become his Lover or Wife. after He himself explains to all of them that according to Cattian Marriage law that Kio Kakazu is aloud to have multipole mates and that they should learn to accept Jens as Possibly other one of Kio Kakazu's wives. They argued for hours and the argument ended with Kio being able to Reasonable Persaude to his wives explain that sense all 5 of them where married to him and that they followed Cattian Marriage laws and all married him to became his mates. they all reluctantly agreed with him and would allow him to keep in contact and maybe even let her marry him as her mate.

after a few months of Dating both Jens and Kio Kakazu realized that they have fallen in love with each other. So Jens decided to make Kio Kakazu her mate by asking him to marry her, he agreed and on January 17, 2039 Kio Kakazu and Jens were married making Jens his 6th Wife. Roughly 4 1/2 months after Jens become married to Kio Kakazu, she Found out that she is Pregnant and in Late 2039 she give birth to triples Dogisian/Human Hybirds: 2 beautiful boys and a girl. They named them Surem(Meaning ancestors in mayan), Macario and Ajaniame(meaning life in mayan) Kakazu after Jens mother. Jens's follow Dogisian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Surem Kakazu had his father's beautiful brown hair, Jens's eyes color and shape. As Surem would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Kio was young man. Macario Kakazu had his mother's light purple hair, his father's eyes color and his mother's eye shape. as Macario would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Kio was young man. Ajaniame Kakazu had her mother's light Purple hair, her father's eyes color and shape. as Ajaniame would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Jens was young girl.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


	7. Galactic Tension Raises

Date April 20, 2040

Galactic Tension Raises

It has been nearly 2 years sense the U.T.F.R.* and the Dogisians have made first contact with each other. They have somewhat of a Moderate strong friendship Alliance with each other. In Early 2040 over 5,000 Dogisians have come to Terra to start New lives, many have even found marriage partners along the Terrans of Have started families. In Late 2039 the U.T.F.R. and Cattian Republic strong alliance of Friendship with each other has of recently become somewhat strained in Recent years do to their Revival: the Dogisan Federation Empire having made 1st contact with the Terrans and have signed a Friendship treaty _(The United Terran Federation Republic and the Dogisian Federation Empire Treaty.)_ with each other and now have a little to some Political Influence with the Terrans.

 _This is only one of the Few issues that the Cattian Republic and Dogisian Federation Empire had with each other. Some of their other issues with each other is that have their 2 Species are Natural enemies or Revivals with each other. Another is that Sense the Terran year 1665 A.D. when they made first contact with each other they both have been in several Galactic wars with each other and having the Orsonians of the Universal Regulations Government Intervene and stop them from fighting with each other and having to sign many non-aggression pacts ending their wars and having them entered into serval cold wars with each other. Time and time again either the Cattians or the Dogisians would break their Non-aggression pacts with each other and go to war with each other only to have again and again the Orsonians of the Universal Regulations Government Intervene and stop them from fighting with each other and having to sign non-aggression pacts ending their wars and having them entered into cold wars with each other until one of them again breaks their Non-aggression Pact. another is that during their Cold wars is that both very heated completion for each other allies and Make First contact with other Alien Races that are about to enter their Warp dive Era Technology Naturally or with a Little Alien assistance either openly or secretly depending on the Alien's Races level of aggression and ability to reason to make them either allies or enemies between each other._

The Orsonians of the Universal Regulations Government are being to worry and Question the Terrran Decisions keeping in the contact with both the Cattian Republic and the Dogisian Federation Empire. They have heard from the news spreading across the Galaxy and have learned that the Terrans were fond of Having friendships with a few of their Home-world Native Animals especially the Animal species: Cats and dogs. they learned that the Terrans loved have both Animal Species as pets and are perfectly willing to have both as pets. The Orsonians are Afraid that hostiles between the Cattian Republic and the Dogisian Federation Empire would once again rather Directly or Indirectly be at war with each other.

Their Fears come True on February 12, 2040 with the Dogisian Federation Empire declaring war on the Cattian Republic and their allies. they were surprise to hear the U.T.F.R. government have told their Best Ambassador: Ambassador Kio Kakazu tell both the Cattian Republic and the Dogisian Federation Empire that the Terrans of the Terra star system were to stay neutral in their war with each other. they heard that the Terrrans for were forced to increase the amount of security and mobilize their Galactic Armies for possible invasions from either the Cattian Republic or the Dogisian Federation Empire on their Home-world. They especially close eye to all their Cattian and Dogisian Civilians that immigrated to their Star system for New lives to make sure they stay line and don't cause trouble by having each other in their sociality sense they Galactic Nations are at war with each other.

2 months into the Cattian and Dogisian Galactic war, the Orsonians of the Universal Regulations Government Intervene into the Cattian and Dogisian Galactic war to quickly stop their Galactic war with each other. after 3 Galactic Battles with the Orsonians both the Cattian and Dogisian were forced to crease all hostiles with each other. On April 18, 2040 The Orsonians and their Universal Regulations Government forced both the Cattian and Dogisian sign other non-aggression pact with each other. after both the Cattian Republic and the Dogisian Federation Empire were both forced to sign the non-aggression pact they went into a cold war with each other. Galactic Tensions between the Cattian Republic and Dogisian Federation Empire and all their allies are high.

* * *

As of April 2040, The U.T.F.R. has over 144 Defense O.W.P's defending Terra. The U.T.F.R. has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 45 YT-901 Class Scout ships, 11 TP-018 class Frigates, 7 DH-091 Class Destroyers and 8 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers, 3 JB-064 Class Battleships and 2 PV-087 class Carrier along with 1,024 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 512 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 29,000 U-Raptor-01's and 14,500 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. They have over 15.625 million Terran troops, 156,250 tanks and 104,166 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

In Early March, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and created they own 3rd generation warp dive to travel between the stars faster. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said that in theory that their 3nd generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft at 3x's the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 25,000 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster.

They tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer YP-901 scout ship and crew to test the Warp dive. the Crew of a Scout ship: Fuji under the command of Captain Hiroaki Kiode volunteer to test the 3rd generation warp dive. they installing the Warp dive technology into the YP-901 scout ship and have the scout ship go to from earth to Mars by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Commander Michizoe Akimoto of the Scout ship put in the course of Mars and Activate the Warp dive. _  
_

a Little more than 64 seconds(a minute and 4 seconds) later the Fuji came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Commander Akimoto checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 129.1 million miles in less than a minute and 5 seconds. they contacted the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the 3rd generation warp dive worked. the Fuji return to Terra by using its warp dive and the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers gave the their 3rd generation warp dive prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starship to have a Warp dive to travel around the universe.

The U.T.F.R. government decided to have not allow any of their interstellar starships to travel outside their solar system because although their now have faster warp capable interstellar spacecraft it would take 5 years, 18 days, 7 hours and 12 minutes to the reach the star system of Gliese 581g that was 20.2 light years away from Earth and another possible star systems that might have possible Earth like planets. the U.T.F.R. and their people saw that a little more than 5 years was too long so that decided to just use the 3rd generation warp dive technology around their home solar system until their scientists and engineers were able to design faster Warp dive capable interstellar spacecraft.

they however decided that they would sent unman scientific probes with warp dives to pave the way for Mankind to exploring the universe and in possible begin to colonized habitable planets with no Intelligence life form. they sent out another wave of scientific warp capable probes to Aphla Centauri(4.22 light years away from Earth) Gliese 581g(20.2 light years away from Earth) and TRAPPIST-1(39.5 light year away from earth) just to name a few Star systems that they planning to explore and possible colonize if there is intelligence life form.

* * *

As of April Kio Kakazu, now 46, he and his family are doing well although Recently there had been a problem with his family. The Problem arise went they received word that both the Cattian Republic and the Dogisian Federation Empire are once again at war with each other. Kio Kakazu's Cattian wives: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel along with his Dogisian wife: Jens began to fight with each other. It took some Terran security Guards to into their house and restrain them all from them not to kill each other. Kio Kakazu was able to talk to all his Cattian wives and that they said that Jens just leave their house and the Cattian Embassy and never return as long has Jens in the Dogisian Galactic military.

He talked to Jens and she told him the same thing as his Cattian wives except said the oppose. Kio ask Jens were her loyal lied: either to the Dogisian Galactic Military or to her Family. Jens respond by saying that she was loyal to both her Galactic Government's military and her family with Him; To Kio that won't due, he told Jens that she had to choose between her loyal to her Galactic Government's military or her family. after a few hours and of persuasion from her hushand Kio Kakazu, Jens decided that her Loyal belong to her family and decided to resign from Her Galactic Government's Military. after she resign all of Kio Kakazu Cattian wives: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel agreed end the Problem they faced by making amends in their Relationship and to still be friends and family with each other.

In Late 2039, Kio Kakazu and Eris found out that they are going to be grandparents from Anatola and Hana. In Mid-2040 Hana Caius(Kakazu) and Anatola Thomas(Kakazu) give birth to 3 Cattian/human Hybrids. Hana give birth to a Cattian/Human Hybrid: A beautiful baby girl. Hana and her husband decided to name their Daughter Charity(meaning Love and Generosity in Latin) Thomas. Charity Thomas had her mother's beautiful Orange hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Charity would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Hana was young girl.

Anatola Kakazu give birth is a twins Cattian/human hybrids: 2 Beautiful girls. Anatola and her husband decided to name their daughters Felicidad(meaning filled with Happiness in Latin) Caius after Agusto Caius's mother and Yoshiko Caius. Felicidad Caius had her father's Purple hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Felicidad would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Anatola was young girl. Yoshiko had her mother's brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. as Yoshiko would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Anatola was young girl.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


	8. Graduation III and Weddings II

March 20, 2044

Graduation III and Weddings II

as news in the Galaxy continues to spread that the Terrans are Quite Welcoming and Hospitable to other Alien Races like the Cattians. The Alien Races have heard of one of the U.T.F.R.'s Best Galactic Ambassadors: Ambassador Kio Kakazu on how he handed the Galactic Stage of affairs between the Terrans and of the Cattian Republic. They have heard that he has even started a Family with a few Cattians; The Alien Races saw this as evidence on how the Terrra system and the Terrans are adapting to their changing from a small Isolated Primitive star system into a Standard Galactic Civilized Civilization. The Alien Races around the Galaxy of hear the Terrans are quite Adaptable to change like how their Home star system has become an open star system and in where their Adjusted their More Primitive Education system into a more Advance Galactic standard of Education. The Alien Races around the Galaxy have heard in how adapt the Terrans are in learning New and different Advance technology very quickly into Adapting New advanced Alien Technology into their Civilization technology to help improve their existing technology or invent entirely New Technology for their Civilization to prosper into the future.

As of Early-2044, the U.T.F.R.* has over 191 Defense O.W.P's defending Terra. The U.T.F.R. has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 56 YT-901 Class Scout ships, 16 TP-018 class Frigates, 10 DH-091 Class Destroyers and 10 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers, 4 JB-064 Class Battleships and 3 PV-087 class Carriers along with 672 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 336 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 31,500 U-Raptor-01's and 15,750 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. They have over 14.985 million Terran troops, 149,850 tanks and 99,900 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

* * *

 ** _The following is a flash-back on what happen between May 2040-March 2044_**

 ** _March 20,_** ** _2041_**

as March of 2041 Kio Kakazu, now 47, he and his family are doing well and are preparing for 2 of his Children's Graduations: Handan and Uliana Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy; they are preparing for 5 weddings between 5 of their children: Mitsuko, Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki and Nobutuk Kakazu. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 5th Eldest children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded and Handan and Uliana Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating.

over the next few weeks Handan and Uliana Kakazu decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy. Handan Kakazu decided to follow in her father's footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universe computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help her Race: the Terrans to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

As for Uliana Kakazu she decided to follow similarly to his mother's footsteps by Joining both Terran and Cattian Military sections at the advance Galactic Academy and to focus on getting a degree in Galactic Universal Astrophysics. she wanted to join the Terran and Cattian Militaries to defend both his both Races: Terran and Cattian from an interstellar threat that could threaten them. she would have her Degree in Galactic Astrophysics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job in either the Terran or Cattian Militaries and could got a job as a Professorial of astrophysicist's to help unlock secrets of the Universe for her Race: the Terrans.

In Early-2040, Kio and Aio's daughter Mitsuko Kakazu become engage to a man named Yo Naoki. they meet in Late-2038 while Mitsuko was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Physics. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Noaki was given a report by his Medical Professor. Eventually both Mitsuko and Yo Noaki become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Mitsuko learned from one of their dates that Noaki is studying the Cattian language to get a degree in the Cattian Language to become a linguist to help both Cattians and Terrans to understand each. Noaki learned from one of their dates that Mitsuko spoke, Read and write fluent Cattian, when he ask how she was speaking fluent Cattian. she told him that she was taught by her parents(from her mothers(Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel), and Justin Thomas by his mother) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Mitsuko Kakazu and Yo Naoki realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Yo Naoki decided to propose to Mitsuko to become his Fiancé and future wife, Mitsuko Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on April 27, 2039.

Both of Mitsuko's and Yo Noaki's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Yo Noaki was surprise to see that Mitsuko's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Chiefs of security at the Catian embassy: Aio Futaba. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Mitsuko's parents welcome Yo Noaki into their family. On March 12, 2041 both Yo Noaki and Mitsuko Noaki (Kakazu) were married.

In Late-2040, Kio and Eris's daughter Sperantia become engage to a man named Josef Nathan. they meet in Early-2039 while Sperantia was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Economics. As time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Nathan was given an assignment by his Cattian language Professor. Eventually both Sperantia and Josef Nathan become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Hana learned from one of their dates that Josef love music specially music with the Violin. Josef learned from one of their dates that Sperantia is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a year of Dating both Sperantia Kakazu and Josef Nathan realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Josef Nathan decided to propose to Sperantia to become his Fiancé and future wife, Sperantia Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on September 14, 2040.

Both of Sperantia's and Josef Nathan's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Josef Nathan was surprised to see that Sperantia's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Sperantia's parents welcome Josef Nathan into their family. On January 8, 2041 both Josef Nathan and Sperantia Nathan(Kakazu) were married.

In Mid-2040, Kio and Eris's daughter Aimi become engage to a Cattian man named Balint Jost(Meaning hale heathy, to be fair). they meet in Early-2039 while Sperantia was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Computer Science. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Balint Jost was given an assignment by his Professor of Galactic Universal Astrophysics. Eventually both Aimi and Isaac Jacobs become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Hana learned from one of their dates that Balint Jost hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that he loves Art specially the Art Paints. Balint Jost learned from one of their dates that Aimi is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after over a year of Dating both Aimi Kakazu and Balint Jost realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Balint Jost decided to propose to Aimi to become his Fiancé and future wife, Aimi Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on May 12, 2040.

Both of Aimi's and Balint Jost's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Balint Jost was a little surprised to see that Aimi's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Aimi's parents welcome Balint Jost into their family. On February 26, 2041 both Balint Jost and Aimi Jost(Kakazu) were married.

In Late-2039, Kio and Eris's Son, Kazuki Kakazu become engage to a Cattian woman named Almada. they meet in Early-2039 when he was having trouble with an assignment given to her by his Professor of Galactic Universal Astrophysics. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Almada was have trouble in her weapons training part of her Military training and the Advance Galactic Academy. Eventually both Kazuki and Almada become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Kazuki learned from one of their dates that Almada hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that she loves Astronomy. Almada learned from one of their dates that Kazuki is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by his parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Kazuki Kakazu and Almada realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Kazuki Kakazu decided to propose to Almada to become his Fiancé and future wife Almada said yes and they become Engage on February 5, 2041.

Both of Kazuki's and Almada's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Almada was a little surprised to see that Kazuki's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Kazuki's parents welcome Almada into their family. On June 7, 2041 both Kazuki Kakazu and Almada Kakazu were married.

In Early-2040, Kio and Manami Kinjou's son, Nobutuk Kakazu become engage to a Terran woman named Elizabeth Jones. they meet in Late-2038 while Sperantia was having trouble with an assignment given to him by his Professor of Galactic Universal Music. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Elizabeth Jones was given an assignment by her Professor of Galactic Engineering. Eventually both Nobutuk and Elizabeth become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Nobutuk learned from one of their dates that Elizabeth loves Sci-Fi specially Sci-fi Fantasy. Elizabeth learned from one of their dates that Nobutuk was taught by their parents(from his mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Sperantia Kakazu and Josef Nathan realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Josef Nathan decided to propose to Sperantia to become his Fiancé and future wife, Sperantia Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on January 14, 2040.

Both of Nobutuk's and Elizabeth Jones's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Elizabeth Jones was surprised to see that Sperantia's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian human resources and intelligence officers at the Cattian embassy: Manami Kinjou. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Nobutuk's parents welcome Elizabeth Jones into their family. On April 16, 2041 both Nobutuk Kakazu and Elizabeth Jones(Kakazu) were married.

* * *

 **March 20, 2042**

as March of 2042 Kio Kakazu, now 48, he and his family are doing well and are preparing for 2 of his Children's Graduations: Sachi and Jamila Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 5th Eldest Children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded and Mitsuko Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki and Nobutuk Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating.

over the next few weeks Sachi and Jamila Kakazu decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy. Sechi Kakazu decided to focus on getting degrees in Universal Galactic Medicine and Galactic Physics. She wanted to become a Galactic Doctor as her main field of Study and Job to help make advances in Medicine: like designing new Medical treatments in fighting new diseases or maybe invent in Methods on to restore a peoples mobile without the use of Medical support equipment. She would have her Degree in Galactic Physics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job as an Medical Doctor and got a job as a Professorial Physicist to help unlock secrets of the Universe for both her Races: the Terrans and Cattians.

As for Jamila Kakazu decided to follow in her father's footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universe computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help both her Races: the Terrans and Cattians to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

while they packed and prepared to leave home to head to Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy educations; their family and siblings said they goodbyes to come visit them on their Vacation between Advance Galactic Academy Semesters. All their Children: Mitsuko, Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki and Nobutuki Kakazu said they would and began their trip to the Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy Educations. The Future looks bright for the Kakazu family.

* * *

 **March 20, 2043**

as March of 2043 Kio Kakazu, now 49, he and his family are doing well and are preparing for 3 of his Children's Graduations: Shaiwase, Paloma and Katsumi Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 7th Eldest Children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded and Mitsuko Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki and Nobutuk Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating.

Over the next few weeks Shaiwase, Paloma and Katsumi Kakazu decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy. As for Shaiwase Kakazu she decided to focus on getting Degrees in both the Terran and Cattian Languages as her main fields of study and get a job as a Galactic linguist and Teacher to help both her Races: Terran and Cattian understand each other; Galactic Universal Economies as her back up in case she didn't get a Job as a Galactic Linguist and could get a job as a Galactic Economist.

as for Aimi Kakazu decided to follow in her father's footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universe computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help both her Races: the Terrans and Cattians to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

As for Paloma Kakazu he decided to follow similarly to her mother's footsteps by Joining both Terran and Cattian Military sections at the advance Galactic Academy and to focus on getting a degree in Galactic Universal Astrophysics. she wanted to join the Terran and Cattian Militaries to defend both his both Races: Terran and Cattian from an interstellar threat that could threaten them. she would have his Degree in Galactic Astrophysics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job in either the Terran or Cattian Militaries and could got a job as a Professorial of astrophysicist's to help unlock secrets of the Universe for both her Races: the Terrans and Cattians.

As for Katsumi Kakazu he decided to Focus on getting Degrees in both Terran and Cattian Universal Music as his main focus and Galactic Universal Astrophysics as he secondly focus. He wanted to become a Galactic Professional Musician to help his Races: the Terrans and Cattians become closer in their styles of Music and to spread both Race's styles of music. he would have a degree in Universal Engineering as a backup in case he didn't get a Job as a Professorial Galactic Musician and could getting a job as a Galactic Professional Engineer to help both his Races: Terran and Cattian design new Galactic Ships as his fields of study and Job.

while they packed and prepared to leave home to head to Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy educations; their family and siblings said they goodbyes to come visit them on their Vacation between Advance Galactic Academy Semesters. All their Children: Shaiwase, Paloma and Katsumi Kakazu said they would and began their trip to the Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy Educations. The Future looks bright for the Kakazu family.

* * *

 **Present: March 20, 2044**

In early 2043, Kio's 6th wife, Jens, became Pregnant and give birth to twin Dogisian/Human Hybrids, 2 Beautiful baby boys. they named their 2 sons Hadwin(Meaning strong Friend in Mayan) Kakazu and Sachihiro(meaning broad of Happiness in Mayan) Kakazu. Jens's follow friends and family that were staying or visiting earth(Including Eris family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Hadwin Kakazu had his mother's beautiful Light purple hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Hadwin would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Kio was young man. Sachihiro Kakazu had his father's brown hair, his mother's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Sachihiro Kakazu would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Kio was young man.

as March of 2044, Kio Kakazu, now 50, he and his family are doing well, having more children, grandchildren, are preparing for 2 of his Children's Graduations: Kyoto and Langley Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy and for 3 weddings between 3 of their children: Naoyuki, Harue and Laeta Kakazu. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 10th Eldest children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded Kyoto and Langley Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating.

Over the next few weeks Kyoto and Langley Kakazu decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy. Kyoto Kakazu she decided to focus on getting Degrees in both the Terran and Cattian Languages as her main fields of study and get a job as a Galactic linguist and Teacher to help both her Races: Terran and Cattian understand each other; Galactic Universal Economies as her back up in case she didn't get a Job as a Galactic Linguist and could get a job as a Galactic Economist.

As for Langley Kakazu he decided to Focus on getting Degrees in both Terran and Cattian Universal Music as his main focus and Galactic Universal Astrophysics as he secondly focus. He wanted to become a Galactic Professional Musician to help his Races: the Terrans and Cattians become closer in their styles of Music and to spread both Race's styles of music. he would have a degree in Universal Engineering as a backup in case he didn't get a Job as a Professorial Galactic Musician and could getting a job as a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help both his Races: Terran and Cattian design new Galactic Ships as his fields of study and Job.

while they packed and prepared to leave home to head to Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy educations; their family and siblings said they goodbyes to come visit them on their Vacation between Advance Galactic Academy Semesters. All their Children: Kyoto and Langley Kakazu said they would and began their trip to the Advance Galactic Academy to begin their Advance Galactic Academy Educations. The Future looks bright for the Kakazu family.

* * *

In Late-2043, Kio and Aio's son, Naoyuki Kakazu become engage to a Cattian Woman named Drusilla(Meaning Strong woman in Latin). they meet in Early-2042 while Naoyuki was having trouble with an assignment getting to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Medicine. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Drusilla was given a report by her Professor of Galactic Universal Physics. Eventually both Naoyuki and Drusilla become great friends and become closer.

They began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Naoyuki learned from one of their dates that Drusilla hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both her parents to Terra to start a New live on Terra and that she loves Music specially the Paino. Drusilla learned from one of their dates that Naoyki is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid and was taught by his parents(from his mothers: Eris, Kuune, and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Naoyuki Kakazu and Drusilla realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Neoyuki Kakazu decided to propose to Drusilla to become his Fiancé and future wife, Drusilla said yes and they become Engage on October 14, 2043.

Both of Naoyuki's and Drusilla's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Drusilla was a little surprised to see that Anatola's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Chiefs of security at the Catian embassy: Aio Futaba. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Naoyuki's parents welcome Drusilla into their family. On March 29, 2044 both Naoyuki Kakazu and Drusilla Kakazu were married.

In Early-2044, Kio and Eris's daughter Harue become engage to a Terran man named Daniel Alexander. they meet in Early-2043 while Agusto was having trouble with an assignment getting to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Economies. As time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Alexander was given an assignment by his Professor of Galactic Universal Engineering. Eventually both Hana and Agusto Caius become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Harue learned from one of their dates that Alexander loves the countryside with the Relatively peace and quiet away from the Business of the City. Alexander learned from one of their dates that Harue is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language and that she likes to make drawings. after a year of Dating both Harue Kakazu and Daniel Alexander realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Daniel Alexander decided to propose to Harue Kakazu to become his Fiancé and future wife, Harue Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on January 4, 2044.

Both of Harue's and Daniel Alexander's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Daniel Alexander was surprised to see that Harue's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Harue's parents welcome Daniel Alexander into their family. On April 26, 2044 both Daniel Alexander and Harue Alexander(Kakazu) were married.

In Mid-2043, Kio and Eris's Daughter, Laeta Kakazu become engage to a Cattian man named Cato Kostya(Meaning Clever, Constant and Steadfast in Latin). they meet in Mid-2042 when Laeta was having trouble with an assignment getting to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Engineering. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Cato Kostya was given a report by his Professor of Galactic Universal computer Science. Eventually both Laeta and Kostya become great friends and become closer.

They began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Laeta learned from one of their dates that Kostya hide a little of a Cattian accent and Immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New live on Terra and that he loves to play card games specially Poker or Texas hold'em. Kostya learned from one of their dates that Laeta is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid and was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune, and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language and that she loves Sci-fi Literature and Movies Especially Sci-fi and Fantasy. after a year of Dating both Laeta Kakazu and Cato Kostya realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Cato Kostya decided to propose to Laeta Kakazu to become his Fiancé and future wife, Laeta said yes and they become Engage on August 13, 2043.

Both of Laeta's and Cato Kostya's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Cato Kostya was a little surprised to see that Laeta's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Laeta's parents welcome Cato Kostya into their family. On May 19, 2044 both Cato Kostya and Laeta Kostya(Kakazu) were married.

In Early 2042, Kio Kakazu and Eris found out that they were again going to be grandparents from Anatola and Hana. In late-2042 Anatola Thomas(Kakazu) give birth to twin Cattian/Human Hybrid: 2 Beautiful baby boys. Anatola and her husband decided to name their sons Lucero(meaning filled with light in Latin) Thomas and Takahiro Thomas. Lucero Thomas had his father's beautiful brown hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Lucero would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Justin Thomas was young man. Takahiro Thomas had his mother's beautiful Orange hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Takahiro would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Justin Thomas was young man.

Around the Same time, Hana Caius(Kakazu) give birth is a beautiful Cattian/human hybrid: A baby boy. Hana and her husband decided to name their son Pacifico(meaning Peaceful and Serene in Latin) Caius. Pacifico Caius had his mother's brown hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Pacifico would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Agusto Caius was young man.

In Late 2043, Kio Kakazu and his wives found out that they were again going to be grandparents from Mitsuko, Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki and Nobutuk Kakazu. In Mid-2044 Mitsuko Naoki(Kakazu) give birth to a Beautiful baby boy. Mitsuko and her husband decided to name their son Hiroyuki Naoki. Hiroyuki Naoki had his father's beautiful orange hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Hiroyuki would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Yo Naoki was young man.

In Early-2044, Sperantia Nathan(Kakazu) give birth to twins beautiful Cattian/human hybrid: 2 baby boys. Sperantia and her husband decided to name their sons Marc-antione(meaning worthy of praise in Latin) Nathan and John Nathan after Josef Nathan's father. Marc-antione had his mother's brown hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Marc-Antione would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Josef Nathan was young man. John Nathan had his father's orange hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As John Nathan would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Josef Nathan was young man.

Around the same time of Year, Aimi Jost(Kakazu) give birth to triples Cattian/Human Hybrids:3 beautiful girls. Aimi and her husband decided to name their Daughters Klara(meaning Bright and clear in Latin) Jost after Bailint Jost's Mother, Eris II Jost after Aimi's mother Eris and Chieko Kakazu. Klara Jost had her father's beautiful Purple hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Klara would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Aimi was young girl. Eris II Jost had her grandmother's beautiful Orange hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Eris II Jost would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Aimi was young girl. Cheiko Jost had her mother's beautiful brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Cheiko would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Aimi was young girl.

In Mid-2044 Kazuki Kakazu's wife: Almada Kakazu give birth to twins Cattian/Human hybrids: 2 Beautiful Girls. Kazuki and his wife decided to name their Daughters Jeana(meaning Queen in Latin) Kakazu after Almada's mother and Aratani Kakazu after his Great-Grandmother(his father's side). Jeana Kakazu had her Grandfather's(Almada's side of the family) beautiful Purple hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Jeana would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Almada was young girl. Aratani Kakazu had her father's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Aratani Kakazu would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Aimi was young girl.

Around the same time of year, Nobutuk Kakazu's Wife: Elizabeth Jones(Kakazu) give birth to a Cattian/Human Hybrid: a Beautiful baby boy. he and his wife decided to name their son Kio Kakazu II after Nobutuk's father. Kio had his father's beautiful orange hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Kio Kakazu II would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Nobutuk was young man.

* * *

As of Mid-2044, Kio Kakazu has a total of 39 children(26 Girls and 13 boys, between the ages of a few months old to 35 years old.) between all his wives and has 14 Grand-children(Between ages a few days, months old to 4 years) from his children. The Following is a list of children and grandchildren born between Kio Kazkau, his wives and his children.

Kio's 1st wife Eris: Anatola Kakazu age 32, Hana Kakazu age 32, Sperantia Kakazu age 28, Aimi Kakazu age 28, Kazuki Kakazu age 28, Harue Kakazu age 23, Laeta Kakazu age 23, Erika Kakazu age 20, Shinju Kakazu age 20 and Lux Kakazu age 20.

Kio's 2nd wife Aio Futaba: Mitsuko Kakazu age 29, Naoyuki Kakazu age 26, Kyoto Kakazu age 21 and Langley Kakazu age 21.

Kio's 3rd wife Manami Kinjou: Nobutuk Kakazu age 28, Handan Kakazu age 24, Uliana Kakazu age 24 and Eito Kakazu Age 19.

Kio's 4th wife Kuune: Sachi Kakazu age 23 and Jamila Kakazu age 23, Jesenia Kakazu age 12, Leimomi Kakazu age 12, Onur Kakazu age 12, Callisto Kakazu age 7 and Ansu Kakazu age 7.

Kio's 5th wife Dr. Durel: Shaiwase Kakazu age 22, Paloma Kakazu age 22, Katsumi Kakazu age 22, Delina Kazkazu age 16, Aito Kazkazu age 16, Gilah Kakazu age 11, Vashti Kakazu age 11, Daisuke Kakazu age 7 and Winnie Kakazu age 7.

Kio's 6th wife Jens: Surem Kakazu age 4, Macario Kakazu age 4, Ajaniame Kakazu age 4, Hadwin Kakazu age 1 and Sachihiro Kakazu age 1.

Kio Kakazu and Eris Daughter, Anatola Thomas(Kakazu): Alex Thomas age 3, Yoshiko Thomas age 3, Lucero Thomas age 16 months and Tokahiro Thomas age 16 months.

Kio Kakazu and Eris Daughter, Hana Caius(Kakazu): Charity Caius age 4 years, 4 months and Pacifico Caius age 19 months.

Kio Kakazu and Eris Daughter, Sperantia Nathan(Kakazu): Marc-antione Nathan age 6 months and John Nathan age 6 months.

Kio Kakazu and Eris Daughter, Aimi Jost(Kakazu): Klara Jost age 5 months, Eris II Jost age 5 months and Chieko Jost age 5 months.

Kio Kakazu and Eris son, Kazuki Kakazu: Jeana Kakazu age 3 months and Aratani Kakazu age 3 months.

Kio Kakazu and Aio Futaba Daughter, Mitsuko Naoki(Kakazu): Hiroyuki Naoki age 30 hours.

Kio Kakazu and Manami Kinjou son, Nobutuk Kakazu: Kio Kakazu II age a month.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


	9. Graduation IV and Weddings III

Graduation IV and Weddings III

Date: May 25, 2046

As news the around the Milky Way galaxy of the Terrans being quite Welcoming and Hospitable to other Alien Races like the Cattians. The Alien Races have heard of one of the U.T.F.R.'s Best Galactic Ambassadors: Ambassador Kio Kakazu on how he handed the Galactic Stage of affairs between the Terrans and of the Cattian Republic. They have heard that he has even started a Family with a few Cattians; The Alien Races saw this as evidence on how the Terrra system and the Terrans are adapting to their changing from a small Isolated Primitive star system into a Standard Galactic Civilized Civilization. The Alien Races around the Galaxy of hear the Terrans are quite Adaptable to change like how their Home star system has become an open star system and in where their Adjusted their More Primitive Education system into a more Advance Galactic standard of Education. The Alien Races around the Galaxy have heard in how adapt the Terrans are in learning New and different Advance technology very quickly into Adapting New advanced Alien Technology into their Civilization technology to help improve their existing technology or invent entirely New Technology for their Civilization to prosper into the future.

as of March 2033, the U.T.F.R. has over 50 Defense O.W.P's defending Terra and has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 26 YT-901 Class Scout ship, 4 TP-018 class Frigates, 2 DH-091 Class Destroyers and 4 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers along with 256 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 128 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 25,000 U-Raptor-01's and 12,500 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. they have over 14.679 million Terran troops, 146,790 tanks and 97,860 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

* * *

 ** _The following is a flash-back on what happen between March 2045-May 2046_**

March 2045

as March of 2045 Kio Kakazu, now 51, he and his family are doing well and are preparing for 4 of his Children's Graduations: Erika, Shinju, Lux and Eito Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 5th Eldest children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded Erika, Shinju, Lux and Eito Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating.

over the next few weeks Erika, Shinju, Lux and Eito Kakazu decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy. Erika Kakazu decided to focus on getting degrees in Galactic Universal astronomy and Galactic Universal Economics. She wanted to become a Galactic Astronomer as her main field of Study and Job to help both her Races: Terran and Cattian discover the Secrets of the Universe; She would have her Degree in Galactic Economics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job as an Astronomer and could get a job as an Economists.

Shinji Kakazu decided to follow in her father's footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universal Computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help her Race: the Terrans to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

Lux Kakazu decided to focus on getting degrees in Galactic Universal Physics and Galactic Economics. She wanted to become a Galactic Physicist as her main field of Study and Job to help the Terrans and Cattians have a better understanding of the Universe; She would have her Degree in Galactic Economics as a Backup in case she didn't get a job as a Physicist and could get a job as Economists.

As for Eito Kakazu she decided to follow in his mothers footsteps by Joining the Terran Military to help his Race: The Terrans defend themselves against any threat that threated the Terrans and to Focus on getting a degree in Galactic Universal Engineering as his secondary focus. he wanted to Join the Terran military to protect those that can't protect themselves and to have a Galactic Universal degree in Galactic Professional Engineering to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as his main fields of study and Job.

* * *

 **May 2046**

as Mid-2046 Kio Kakazu, now 52, he and his family are doing well and are preparing for 4 weddings between 4 of their children: Handan, Uliana, Sachi and Jamila Kakazu. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 7th Eldest children have grow over the years. In Early-2046, Kio and Manami Kinjou's daughter Handan Kakazu become engage to a Terran man named Tomomi Mitsue. they meet in Late-2044 while Handan was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universe Computer science. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Mitsue was given a report by his Professor of Galactic Universal Astrophysics. Eventually both Handan and Tomomi Mitsue become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Handan learned from one of their dates that Mitsue is studying the Cattian language to get a degree in the Cattian Language to become a linguist to help both Cattians and Terrans to understand each. Mitsue learned from one of their dates that Handan can speak, Read and write fluent Cattian. when he ask how she was speaking fluent Cattian; she told him that she was taught by her parents(from her mothers(Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a little more than a year of dating both Handan Kakazu and Tomomi Mitsue realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Yo Naoki decided to propose to Mitsuko to become his Fiancé and future wife, Handan Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on April 29, 2046.

Both of Handan's and Tomomi Mitsue's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Tomomi Mitsue was surprise to see that Handan's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of now the Cattian resources and intelligence officers: Manami Kinjou. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Handan's parents welcome Tomomi Mitsue into their family. On August, 24 2046 both Tomomi Mitsue and Handan Mitsue(Kakazu) were married.

In Mid-2046, Kio and Manami Kinjou's daughter Uliana become engage to a Terran man named Nathan Williams. they meet in Early-2045 while Uliana was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Military weapons Instructor. As time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Nathan Williams was given an assignment by his Professor of Galactic Universal Astrophysics. Eventually both Uliana and Nathan Williams become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Uliana learned from one of their dates that Nathan William love music specially music with the Piano. Josef Williams learned from one of their dates that Uliana was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a little more than a year of Dating both Uliana Kakazu and Nathan Williams realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Nathan Williams decided to propose to Uliana to become his Fiancé and future wife, Uliana Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on May 4, 2046.

Both of Uliana's and Josef Nathan's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Josef Nathan was surprised to see that Uliana's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of now the Cattian resources and intelligence officers: Manami Kinjou. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Uliana's parents welcome Josef Nathan into their family. On July 8, 2046 both Nathan Williams and Uliana Williams(Kakazu) were married.

In Early-2046, Kio and Kuune's daughter Sachi become engage to a Cattian man named Ace Cassian(Meaning best One and Castle in Latin). they meet in Mid-2044 when Sachi was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Physics. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Ace Cassian was given an assignment by his Professor of Galactic Universal Medicine. Eventually both Sachi and Ace Cassian become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Sachi learned from one of their dates that Ace Cassian hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that he loves Art specially the Art Paints. Ace learned from one of their dates that Sachi is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language and that she like to dance as a Hobby. after a 1 1/2 years of Dating both Sachi Kakazu and Ace Cassian realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Ace Cassian decided to propose to Aimi to become his Fiancé and future wife, Aimi Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on January 19, 2046.

Both of Sachi's and Ace Cassian's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Ace Cassian was a little surprised to see that Aimi's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Kuune. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Aimi's parents welcome Ace Cassian into their family. On June 21, 2046 both Ace Cassian and Sachi Cassian(Kakazu) were married.

In Mid-2046, Kio and Kuune's 2nd daughter, Jamila Kakazu become engage to a Terran man named Henry Marcos. they meet in late-2045 when she was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Engineering. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Henry Marcos was have trouble with an assignment give to him by his Professor is Galactic Universal Computer science. Eventually both Jamila and Henry Marcos become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Jamila learned from one of their dates that Henry Marcos is a Cattian/human hybrid, that she was taught by his mother on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language and that he loves draw. Henry Marcos learned from one of their dates that Jamila is a Cattian/Human hybrid like himself and that she was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a little more than a year of Dating both Jamila Kakazu and Henry Marcos realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Henry Marcos decided to propose to Jamila to become his Fiancé and future wife, Jamila said yes and they become Engage on June 9, 2046.

Both of Jamila's and Henry Marcos's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Henry Marcos was surprised to see that Jamila's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Kuune. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Jamila's parents welcome Henry Marcos into their family. On December 14, 2046 both Henry Marcos and Jamlia Marcos (Kakazu) were married.


	10. Interstellar Community

November 9, 2047

Interstellar Community

As news the around the Milky Way galaxy of the Terrans being quite Welcoming and Hospitable to other Alien Races like the Cattians. The Alien Races have heard of one of the U.T.F.R.'s Best Galactic Ambassadors: Ambassador Kio Kakazu on how he handed the Galactic Stage of affairs between the Terrans and of the Cattian Republic. They have heard that he has even started a Family with a few Cattians; The Alien Races saw this as evidence on how the Terrra system and the Terrans are adapting to their changing from a small Isolated Primitive star system into a Standard Galactic Civilized Civilization. The Alien Races around the Galaxy of hear the Terrans are quite Adaptable to change like how their Home star system has become an open star system and in where their Adjusted their More Primitive Education system into a more Advance Galactic standard of Education. The Alien Races around the Galaxy have heard in how adapt the Terrans are in learning New and different Advance technology very quickly into Adapting New advanced Alien Technology into their Civilization technology to help improve their existing technology or invent entirely New Technology for their Civilization to prosper into the future.

Recently the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and created they own 4th generation warp dive to travel between the stars faster. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said that in theory that their 4nd generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft at 4x's the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 12,500 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster.

They tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer YP-901 scout ship and crew to test the Warp dive. the Crew of a Scout ship: John Carter under the command of Captain Henry Georgia volunteer to test the 4th generation warp dive. they installing the Warp dive technology into the YP-901 scout ship and have the scout ship go to from earth to Mars by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Commander Marcos Lee of the Scout ship put in the course of Mars and Activate the Warp dive. _  
_

a Little more than 32 seconds later the John Carter came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Commander Lee checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 129.1 million miles in a little more than 32 seconds. they contacted the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the 3rd generation warp dive worked. the John Carter return to Terra by using its warp dive and the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers gave the their 4th generation warp dive prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starship to have a Warp dive to travel around the universe.

The U.T.F.R. government decided to have not allow any of their interstellar starships to travel outside their solar system because although their now have faster warp capable interstellar spacecraft it would take 2 years, 6 months, 9 days, 3 hours and 36 minutes to the reach the star system of Gliese 581g that was 20.2 light years away from Earth and another possible star systems that might have possible Earth like planets. the U.T.F.R. and their people saw that 10 years and a month was too long so that decided to just use the 3rd generation warp dive technology around their home solar system until their scientists and engineers were able to design faster Warp dive capable interstellar spacecraft.

they however decided that they would sent unman scientific probes with warp dives to pave the way for Mankind to exploring the universe and in possible begin to colonized habitable planets with no Intelligence life form. they sent out another wave of scientific warp capable probes to Aphla Centauri(4.22 light years away from Earth) Gliese 581g(20.2 light years away from Earth) and TRAPPIST-1(39.5 light year away from earth) just to name a few Star systems that they planning to explore and possible colonize if there is intelligence life form.

* * *

As of November 2047, The U.T.F.R. has over 236 of the latest Defense O.W.P's defending Terra. The U.T.F.R. has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 65 YT-901 Class Scout ships, 19 TP-018 class Frigates, 12 DH-091 Class Destroyers and 11 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers, 5 JB-064 Class Battleships and 4 PV-087 class Carrier along with 1,760 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 880 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 33,250 U-Raptor-01's and 16,625 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. They have over 16.525 million Terran troops, 165,250 tanks and 110,166 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

In Recent years the U.T.F.R. of the Terra star system have made 1st contact of many more of their Galactic Alien Race Neighborhoods in their Part of the Galaxy. Some of their Galactic Neighborhood neighbors were: the Drakonians(Greek meaning Dragon),'akhtubut(Arabic meaning Octopus), the leohtians(old English meaning light) and the Orsonians. In Mid-2041 the Terrans made first contact with Drakonians from a Drakonian Scout ship getting lost of a Exploratory Mission. The Crew of the Drakonian Exploratory vessel decided to head to the closer star system in range which to their luck was the Terra star system. they came to the Terran System and contact with the Terrans along with some Cattian and to their surprise some Dogisians. They and the Terrans official made 1st contact on May 25, 2041. The Terrans were surprise by what the Drakonians looked like, to them the Drakonians looked like what some of their ancient Folk lore descripted as Dragons.

so began the First contact meeting between the Terrans and Drakonians first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next 1 1/2 weeks of talking about negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after of 1 1/2 weeks of negotiations on June 4, 2041 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The United Terran Federation Republic and the Drakonian Federation Republic Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The U.T.F.R. would welcome any Drakonians that would migration to the U.T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Drakonian's need to follow the U.T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Drakonian and U.T.F.R. governments each agreed to have a Drakonian Embassy and to have a few Drakonian ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

over the years the U.T.F.R. and Drakonians learned a few things about each others species. they learned that the Drakonians have 4 limbs to walk on or could which to a Bipedal form(Similar to Humans) and a pair of massive wings with a wing span of 104 ft. and 7 inches(32.6 meters) for them to fly around their home-world. The Terran scientists took a blood sample from a Drakonian and found that their cellar decay rate was 10x's slower the same as a human's cellar decay rate _.(20x's slower that a human without the Life extension serum)._ this meaning that a member of the Drakonian species could life a lifespan of 1600 years to 2400 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a Terran(human) Lifespan of 160-240 years. they saw in the Drakonian blood sample that their body's healing factor and strength are 10x's faster than a Terrans _(20x's faster that a human without the Life Extension serum.)_ and saw that the body healed wounds 10x's as fast and strong as a Terran making than far more as stronger than a Terran(Human) making them far more Dangerous the a Terran. they found in the Drakonian blood sample that a Drakonian would stopped aging at the age of 400 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 1200 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 1900 years they would look like their 80 Terran years old.

The Terran's(Humans) find out from the Drakonians that their Home star system: Drakon Prime was 925 light years away to the southeast from Terra Star system. the Terrans found out that Drakonians are over 225 years more Advanced that the Cattians and that they become a Space faring Civilization in the Terra year 747 A.D. the Drakonians said that it would take with one of their most advance ships with their most slipstream dive roughly 52 seconds give or take a few seconds to reach the Terra System. The Drakonians told the Terrans that home world inside their Home star system were 2 planets inside their star system's Inhabitable zone both Drakon Prime and Etaíros. they told the Terrans that the Drakon Prime system has a population of over 1.325 million Drakonians (1.185 billion Drakonians living on Drakon Prime and 140 million living on Etairos) living in the Drakon Prime system.

they told the Terrans that they have their owner Galactic Federation Republic spanning over 925 light years to the southeast and some to the northeast and southwest around their home system and have colonized over 92 star systems as the Terran year 2047 and have encounter 4 Galactic Space faring Civilizations(including Recently the Terrans) and have found 3 under develop space faring civilizations. they told the Terrans that their Galactic Federation Republic was similar to their U.T.F.R. Democracy Government.

* * *

In late-2042 the Terrans made first contact with Akhtubutians(Arabic meaning Octopus)by being introduce to them from the Friends: the Dogisians. Both the Terrans and Akhtubutian Representatives agreed to meet at the Terran Galactic Spaceport above Terra. They and the Terrans official made 1st contact on December 16, 2042. The Terrans were surprise by what the Akhtubutians looked like, to them the Akhbutians looked like what they could only descripted as giant Octopi.

so began the First contact meeting between the Terrans and Akhtubutians first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next month of talking about negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after a month of negotiations on January 16, 2043 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The United Terran Federation Republic and the Akhtubitian Federation Empire Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The U.T.F.R. would welcome any Akntubitians that would migration to the U.T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Akntubutian's need to follow the U.T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Aknubutian and U.T.F.R. governments agreed to have a Akhtubutian Embassy and to have a few Akntubian ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

over the years the U.T.F.R. and Akhubutians learned a few things about each others species. The Terran scientists took a blood sample from a Akntubutian and found that their cellar decay rate was 2x's as faster the same as a human's cellar decay rate _.(the rate as a normal human without the Life extension serum)._ this meaning that a member of the Akhtubutian species could life a lifespan of 80 years to 120 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a Terran(human) Lifespan of 160-240 years. they saw in the Akhtubutian blood sample that their body's healing factor and strength are 2x's slower than a Terrans _(the same rate as a normal human without the Life Extension serum.)_ and saw that the body healed wounds 2x's as slow and weaker as a Terran. they found in the Drakonian blood sample that a Akhtubutian would stopped aging at the age of 20 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 60 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 100 years they would look like their 80 Terran years old.

The Terran's(Humans) find out from the Akhtubutians that their Home star system: Akhtubut Prime was 880 light years away to the Northwest from Terra Star system. the Terrans found out that Akhtubutians are over 441 years less Advanced that the Cattians and 71 3/4 years less advanced than the Dogisians and meaning that them they become a Space faring Civilization in the Terra year 1401 A.D. the Akhtubutians said that it would take with one of their most advance ships with their most warp dive roughly 11 years, 9 months, 24 days, 7 hours, 18 minutes and 45 seconds to reach the Terra system. The Akhtubutians told the Terrans that home world inside their Home star system: Akhtubut Prime was their home-world: Akhbut. they told the Terrans that the Akhtubut Prime system has a population of over 4.2 billion Akhtubutians living in the Akhtubut system.

they told the Terrans that they have their owner Galactic Federation Republic spanning over 825 light years to the Northeast and some to the southeast and southwest around their home system and have colonized over 82 star systems as the Terran year 2047 and have encounter 4 Galactic Space faring Civilizations(including Recently the Terrans) and have found 3 under develop space faring civilizations. they told the Terrans that their Galactic Federation Republic was similar to their U.T.F.R. Democracy Government.

* * *

In Mid-2044 the Terrans made first contact with Leothtians(meaning Light in old English)by being introduce to them from the Friends: the Cattians. Both the Terrans and Leothian Representatives agreed to meet at the Terran Galactic Spaceport above Terra. They and the Terrans official made 1st contact on August 19, 2044. The Terrans were surprise by what the Leothtians looked like, to them the Leothtians looked like what some of their ancient Folk lore descripted as Centaurs(Half man/half horse).

so began the First contact meeting between the Terrans and Leothtians first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next 3 weeks of talking negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. after a month of negotiations on September 9, 2044 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The United Terran Federation Republic and the Leothtian Galactic Republic Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The U.T.F.R. would welcome any Leothtians that would migration to the U.T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Leothtian's need to follow the U.T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Leothian and U.T.F.R. governments agreed to have a Leothtian Embassy and to have a few Leothtian ambassador to represent each others Galactic Governments.

over the years the U.T.F.R. and Leothians learned a few things about each others species. The Terran scientists took a blood sample from a Leothtian and found that their cellar decay rate was a little bit slower than a human's cellar decay rate _.(2 1/4x's longer than a normal human without the Life extension serum)._ this meaning that a member of the Leothian species could life a lifespan of 200 years to 300 before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a Terran(human) Lifespan of 160-240 years. they saw in the Akhtubutian blood sample that their body's healing factor and strength is a little bit faster than a Terrans _(2 1/4x's longer as a normal human without the Life Extension serum.)_ and saw that the body healed wounds a little bit faster as a Terrans. they found in the Leothtian blood sample that a Leothtian would stopped aging at the age of 32 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 210 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 260 years they would look like their 80 Terran years old.

The Terran's(Humans) find out from the Leothtian that their Home star system: Leothtian was at the Star system that the Terrans called Kepler-22B but they called Dogisian system roughly 600 light years away from Terra(Earth).the Terrans found out that Leothtians are a little more than 184 1/2 years less Advanced that the Cattians but 184 3/4 years more advanced than the Dogisians and meaning that them they become a Space faring Civilization in the Terra year 1144 A.D. The Leothtians said that it would take with one of their most advance ships with their most recent warp dive roughly 7 days, 20 hours, 25 minutes and 55 seconds give or take a few milliseconds to reach Terra. The Lethtians told the Terrans that home world inside the Kepler-22b star system was what the Terrans called Kepler-22b but they called their Home-world: Leotht Prime. they told the Terrans that the Leothtian system has a population of over 6.25 Billion Leothians living on Leotht Prime.

they told the Terrans that they have their owner Galactic Federation Empire spanning over 875 light years to the Northeast and some to the southeast and southwest around their home system and have colonized over 87 star systems as the Terran year 2047 and have encounter 3 Galactic Space faring Civilizations(including Recently the Terrans) and have found 5 under develop space faring civilizations. they told the Terrans that their Galactic Federation Republic was similar to their U.T.F.R. Democracy Government.

* * *

In Late-2046, the Orsonians of the Universal Regulations Government decided to make first contact with the Terrans to tell them about the Rules and Regulations of the Galaxy sense they control over 65% of the Milky Way Galaxy. Both the Terrans and Orsonian Representatives agreed to meet at the Terran Galactic Spaceport above Terra. They and the Terrans official made 1st contact on October 8, 2046. The Terrans were surprise by what the Orsonians looked like, to them the Orsonians looked like what some of their ancient Folk lore descripted as Lamias(Half man/half snake).

so began the First contact meeting between the Terrans and Orsonians first contact diplomatic parties with each other for the next 1 1/1 months of talking negotiations and the forming of Peace treaty between their interstellar governments. The Orsonians told the Terrans all the Laws and Regulations of the Galaxy. after 1 1/2 months of negotiations on December 8, 2046 they have formed and signed a Peace treaty called The United Terran Federation Republic and the Orsonian Universal Regulations government Treaty. some of the things that the Treaty said that they would not attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed to allow each other interstellar trading fleets to trade Civilian technology(not Military technology) and supplies among other things. they both are share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations Scientific knowledge of the universe. The U.T.F.R. would welcome any Orsonians that would migration to the U.T.F.R. Galactic Territory or visit their interstellar Civilization but the Orsonian's need to follow the U.T.F.R. Interstellar laws. The Orsonian and U.T.F.R. governments agreed to have an Orsonian Embassy and to have a few Orsonian ambassadors to represent each others Galactic Governments.

over the years the U.T.F.R. and Orsonians learned a few things about each others species. they learned that the Oronsians have 2 limbs(arms) with 5 fingers and has a 'Snake' tail 8 ft. and 10 1/2 in.(2.70 meters) for them to 'walk' around on their home-world. The Terran scientists took a blood sample from an Orsonian and found that their cellar decay rate is 30x's slower than a human's cellar decay rate _.(60x's longer than a normal human without the Life extension serum)._ this meaning that a member of the Orsonian species could life a lifespan of 6,000 years to before dying of old age from a Heart attack or a Stroke compared to a Terran(human) Lifespan of 160-240 years. they saw in the Orsonian blood sample that their body's healing factor and strength is extremely faster than a Terrans _(60x's faster as a normal human without the Life Extension serum.)_ and saw that the body healed wounds extremely fast faster than a Terrans. they found in the Orsonian blood sample that a Leothtian would stopped aging at the age of 35 years and wouldn't continue aging until they reached the Age of 5935 years than the Body would began aging the naturally meaning went they are 5980 years they would look like their 80 Terran years old.

The Terran's(Humans) find out from the Orsonians that their Home star system: Orson Prime is roughly 22,500 light years away from Terra(Earth).the Terrans found out that Leothtians are 34,040 years more advanced that the Cattians meaning that them they become a Space faring Civilization in the Terra year 35,000 C.E. The Orsonians said that it would take with one of their most advance ships with their most recent slipstream dive roughly 9 minutes and 20 seconds give or take a few milliseconds to reach Terra. The Orsonians told the Terrans that their Home star system: Orsonian system has a population of over 8.75 Billion Orsonians living on Orson Prime.

they told the Terrans that they have their owner Universal Regulation government spanning over 65,000 light years to the Northeast and some to the southeast and southwest around their home system and have colonized over 1,950 star systems and with another 4,550 star systems from Galactic Nations that joined their Government for a total of 6,500 star systems as the Terran year 2047 and have encounter 30 Galactic Space faring Civilizations(including Recently the Terrans) and have found 125 under develop space faring civilizations. they told the Terrans that their Universal Regulations Government was similar to their U.T.F.R. Democracy Government.


	11. Graduation V and Weddings IV

March 20, 2051

Graduation V and Weddings IV

as news in the Galaxy continues to spread that the Terrans are Quite Welcoming and Hospitable to other Alien Races like the Cattians. The Alien Races have heard of one of the U.T.F.R.'s Best Galactic Ambassadors: Ambassador Kio Kakazu on how he handed the Galactic Stage of affairs between the Terrans and of the Cattian Republic. They have heard that he has even started a Family with a few Cattians; The Alien Races saw this as evidence on how the Terrra system and the Terrans are adapting to their changing from a small Isolated Primitive star system into a Standard Galactic Civilized Civilization. The Alien Races around the Galaxy of hear the Terrans are quite Adaptable to change like how their Home star system has become an open star system and in where their Adjusted their More Primitive Education system into a more Advance Galactic standard of Education. The Alien Races around the Galaxy have heard in how adapt the Terrans are in learning New and different Advance technology very quickly into Adapting New advanced Alien Technology into their Civilization technology to help improve their existing technology or invent entirely New Technology for their Civilization to prosper into the future.

As of Early-2051, the U.T.F.R.* has over 275 Defense O.W.P's defending Terra. The U.T.F.R. has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 64 YT-901 Class Scout ships, 21 TP-018 class Frigates, 10 DH-091 Class Destroyers and 14 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers, 7 JB-064 Class Battleships and 5 PV-087 class Carriers along with 2,572 U-Raptor-01 fighters and 1,288 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 34,500 U-Raptor-01's and 17,250 Spino-01 bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. They have over 17.25 million Terran troops, 172,500 tanks and 115,000 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

* * *

 ** _The following is a flash-back on what happen between December 2047-March 2051_**

 ** _March 20,_** ** _2048_**

As March of 2048 Kio Kakazu, now 64, he and his family are doing well, Having had more children and Grand-Children, are preparing for 2 of his Children's Graduations: Delina and Aito Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy; they are preparing for 3 weddings between 3 of their children: Shaiwase, Paloma and Katsumi Kakazu. In Mid-2047, Kio Kakazu's 6th Wife: Jens Found out that she was pregnant; In Late 2047 she give birth to twins Dogisian/Human Hybrids: 2 beautiful baby Girls. They named them Zac-Kuk(Meaning Mother of the Giants in Mayan) and Ixazaluoh(meaning Dawn in Mayan) Kakazu. Kio and Jens decided have her tubes tied because they have enough children. Jens's follow Dogisian's that were staying or visiting earth(Including her family visiting to see their grand children) congratulated her. Zac-Kuk Kakazu had her father's beautiful brown hair, Jens's eyes color and shape. As Zac-Kuk would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Jens was young girl. Ixazaluoh Kakazu had her mother's light purple hair, her father's eyes color and her mother's eye shape. As Ixazaluoh would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Jens was young Girl.

Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 13th Eldest children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded and Delina and Aito Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating. over the next few weeks Delina and Aito Kakazu decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy. Delina Kakazu decided to follow in her father's footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universe computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help her Race: the Terrans to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

As for Aito Kakazu she decided to follow similarly to his mother's footsteps by Joining both Terran and Cattian Military sections at the advance Galactic Academy and to focus on getting a degree in Galactic Universal Engineering. he wanted to join the Terran and Cattian Militaries to defend both his both Races: Terran and Cattian from an interstellar threat that could threaten them. he would have his Degree in Galactic Engineering as a Backup in case he didn't get a job in either the Terran or Cattian Militaries and could got a job as a Professorial Engineer to help both his Races: Terran and Cattian design new Galactic Ships, buildings, and New Modes of Transportation Etc...

* * *

In Late-2047, Kio and Dr. Durel's 1st daughter Shaiwase become engage to a Terran man named Adlar Adelhard. they meet in Mid-2045 when Shaiwase having launch with one of her close Friends, as that were eating launch that were asked by a pair of boys if they could join them fro Launch. Shaiwase and her friend agreed to let them Join them for Launch. while they all were having launch and talking Shaiwase found that she liked one of the Boys: Adlar Adelhard. after they finish launch Shaiwase give Adelhard her number if he wanted to become friends, as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each. Eventually both Shaiwase and Adlar Adelhard become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Shaiwase learned from one of their dates that Adlar Adelhard was a studying to become a galactic engineer and that he loves Performing Arts specially the Theater. Adelhard learned from one of their dates that Shaiwase is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a little more than a year of Dating both Shaiwase Kakazu and Adlar Adelhard realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Adlar Adelhard decided to propose to Aimi to become his Fiancé and future wife, Shaiwase Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on November 18, 2047.

Both of Shaiwase's and Adlar Adelhard's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Adlar Adelhard was a surprised to see that Aimi's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Dr. Durel. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Aimi's parents welcome Adlar Adelhard into their family. On May 25, 2048 both Adlar Adelhard and Shaiwase Adelhard(Kakazu) were married.

In Early-2047, Kio and Dr. Durel's 2nd daughter, Paloma Kakazu become engage to a Cattian man named Faas Gaius(Meaning your fate is good, to be Joyful). they meet in Early-2046 when he was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Astrophysics. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Gaius was have trouble in his weapons training part of his Military training and the Advance Galactic Academy. Eventually both Paloma and Gaius become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Paloma learned from one of their dates that Faas Gaius hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that he loves Astronomy. Gaius learned from one of their dates that Paloma is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by her parents(from his mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a year of Dating both Paloma Kakazu and Faas Gaius realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Faas Gaius decided to propose to Paloma Kakazu to become his Fiancé and future wife Paloma said yes and they become Engage on February 18, 2047.

Both of Paloma Kakazu's and Faas Gaius's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Faas Gaius was a little surprised to see that Paloma's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Dr. Durel. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Paloma's parents welcome Faas Gaius into their family. On June 7, 2048 both Faas Gaius and Paloma Gaius(Kakazu) were married.

In Early-2048, Kio and Dr. Durel's 3rd Daughter, Katsumi Kakazu become engage to a Terran man named Seiichi Raiden. they meet in Late-2047 while Katsumi was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Music. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Seiichi Raiden was given an assignment by his Professor of Galactic Universal Astrophysics. Eventually both Katsumi and Seiichi become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Katsumi learned from one of their dates that Seiichi Raiden loves Sci-Fi specially Sci-fi Fantasy. Seiichi learned from one of their dates that Katsumi was a Cattian/Human hybrid was taught by her parents(from her mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Katsumi Kakazu and Seiichi Raiden realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Seiichi Raiden decided to propose to Sperantia to become his Fiancé and future wife, Katsumi Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on January 14, 2048.

Both of Katsumi's and Seiichi Raiden's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Seiichi Raiden was surprised to see that Sperantia's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Dr. Durel. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Katsumi's parents welcome Seiichi Raiden into their family. On August 16, 2048 both Seiichi Raiden and Katsumi Radien(Kakazu) were married.

* * *

From Mid-2047 to late-2048, Kio Kakazu and his wives found out that they were again going to be grandparents from Anatola, Hana, Mitsuko, Sperantia, Aimi, Kazuki, Nobutuk and Laeta. In Early-2048 Anatola Thomas(Kakazu) give birth to twin Cattian/Human Hybrid: a Beautiful baby boy and girl. Anatola and her husband decided to name their daughter Chiara(meaning bright and clear in Latin) Thomas and Isaac Thomas after Justin's Grandfather. Chiara Thomas had her Mother's beautiful Orange hair, her father's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Chiara would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went she was young girl. Isaac Thomas had his father's beautiful brown hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Isaac would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Justin Thomas was young man.

In Early-2048 Kazuki Kakazu's wife: Almada Kakazu give birth to triples Cattian/Human hybrids: 2 Beautiful girls and a boy. Kazuki and his wife decided to name their Daughters Fidelity Kakazu and Andrea Kakazu after Alamada's Grand-Grandmother(on her father's side). as for their son they named Him Hisao Kakazu. Fidelity had her father's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Fidelity would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Almada was young girl. Andrea Kakazu had her mother's beautiful brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Andrea Kakazu would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Aimi was young girl. Hisao Kakazu had his Grandmother's(on his father's side) beautiful Orange hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Hisao would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Kazuki was young man.

In Mid-2048, Hana Caius(Kakazu) give birth is twins of beautiful Cattian/human hybrid: 2 baby girls. Hana and her husband decided to name their daughters: Carito(meaning Loving in Latin) Caius and Esperanza(Meaning Hopeful in Latin) Caius. Carito had her mother's brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Carito would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Hana was young girl. Esperanza Caius had her father's Brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Esperanza would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Hana was young girl.

Around the same time of year, Laeta Kostya(Kakazu) give birth is twins of beautiful Cattian/human hybrids: 2 Beautiful girls. Laeta and her husband decided to name their daughters: Guilia Kostya after Cato's mother and Natsuko Kostya. Guilia had her Grandfather's(on her mother side) brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Guilia would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Laeta was young girl. Natsuko Kostya had her father's Purple hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Natsuko would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Laeta was young girl.

Around the same time of year, Sperantia Nathan(Kakazu) give birth to twins beautiful Cattian/human hybrid: a baby boy and Girl. Sperantia and her husband decided to name their son Clemens Nathan after Sperantia Grandfather(on her mother's side) and Jessie Nathan after Josef Nathan's mother. Clemens had his mother's Orange hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Clemens would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Josef Nathan was young man. Jessie Nathan had her father's orange hair, her mother's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Jessie Nathan would got older he began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Sperantia was young girl.

In Late-2048 Mitsuko Naoki(Kakazu) give birth to a Beautiful baby Girl. Mitsuko and her husband decided to name their daughter Kameyo Naoki. Kameyo Naoki had her mother's beautiful black hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Kameyo would got older he began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Mitsuko was young girl.

Around the same time of Year, Aimi Jost(Kakazu) give birth to twins Cattian/Human Hybrids: a beautiful boy and girl. Aimi and her husband decided to name their son Emerens(meaning deserving in Latin) Jost after Bailint Jost's father and for their Daughter Tamiko Jost. Emerens Jost had his father's beautiful Purple hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Emerens would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Balint Jost was young man. Tamiko Jost had her mother's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Tamiko Jost would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Aimi was young girl.

Around the same time of year, Nobutuk Kakazu's Wife: Elizabeth Jones(Kakazu) give birth to twins Cattian/Human Hybrids: 2 Beautiful baby girls. Nobutuk and his wife decided to name their Daughters Jennifer Kakazu After Elizabeth's mother and Manami II Kakazu after Nobutuk's mother. Jennifer had her mother's(on her mother side) Dark Brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Jennifer would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Elizabeth was young girl. Manami II had her grandmother's(on her mother's side) brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Manami II would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Elizabeth was young girl.

* * *

 ** _March 20,_** ** _2049_**

As March of 2049 Kio Kakazu, now 65, he and his family are doing well, Having had more children and Grand-Children, are preparing for 3 of his Children's Graduations: Jesenia, Liemomi and Onur Kakazu's Gradation's from their Galactic Academy; they are preparing for 2 weddings between 2 of their children: Kyoto and Langley Kakazu. Kio Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 9th Eldest children have grow over the years. As the Gradation ceremonies concluded and Delina and Aito Kakazu received their Galactic Academy Diplomats their family and siblings congratulated them in Gradating. over the next few weeks Jensenia, Liemomi and Onur Kakazu decided to enter into the Advance Galactic Academy.

As for Jesenia Kakazu she decided to focus on getting Degrees in both the Terran and Cattian Languages as her main fields of study and get a job as a Galactic linguist and Teacher to help both her Races: Terran and Cattian understand each other; Galactic Universal Economies as her back up in case she didn't get a Job as a Galactic Linguist and could get a job as a Galactic Economist.

As for Liemomi Kakazu she decided to follow in her fathers footsteps and to Focus on getting Degrees in Galactic Universal Astrophysics, Galactic Universal Engineering as her main focus and Galactic Universe computer Science. she wanted to both become a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist to help her Races: the Terrans and Cattians to discover the secrets of the Universe and a Galactic Professional Engineer to help the Terrans design new Galactic Ships as her main fields of study and Job. she would have a degree in Universal Computer science as a backup in case she didn't get a Job as either a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist or a Galactic Professional Engineer.

As for Onur Kakazu he decided to Focus on getting Degrees in both Terran and Cattian Universal Music as his main focus and Galactic Universal Astrophysics as he secondly focus. He wanted to become a Galactic Professional Musician to help his Races: the Terrans and Cattians become closer in their styles of Music and to spread both Race's styles of music. he would have a degree in Universal Engineering as a backup in case he didn't get a Job as a Professorial Galactic Musician and could getting a job as a Galactic Professional Astrophysicist discover the secrets of the Universe as his fields of study and Job to help both his Races: Terran and Cattian.

* * *

In Early-2049, Kio and Aio's daughter Kyoto Kakazu become engage to a Terran man named Tadashi Yaukio. they meet in Mid-2047 when Kyoto was out with her friends for Dinner. while they were having dinner they meet a some boys that asked if they could join them. Kyoto and her friends agreed to allow the boys to join them. while they were talking Kyoto found out that she was smitten with a man named Tadashi Yaukio. after they had Kyoto give Tadashi Yaukio her Phone number if he wanted to become friends. Eventually both Mitsuko and Yo Noaki become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Kyoto learned from one of their dates that Yaukio is studying the Cattian language to get a degree in the Cattian Language to become a linguist to help both Cattians and Terrans to understand each. Yaukio learned from one of their dates that Kyoto is a cattian/human hybrid and that she could speak, Read and write fluently Cattian and that she like to Paint as a hobby. when he ask how she was speaking fluent Cattian, she told him that she was taught by her parents(from her mothers(Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a little more than a year of Dating both Kyoto Kakazu and Tadashi Yaukio realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Yo Naoki decided to propose to Mitsuko to become his Fiancé and future wife, Mitsuko Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on December 14, 2048.

Both of Kyoto's and Tadashi Yaukio's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Tadashi Yaukio was surprise to see that Mitsuko's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Chiefs of security at the Catian embassy: Aio Futaba. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Kyoto's parents welcome Tadashi Yaukio into their family. On April 19, 2049 both Tadashi Yaukio and Kyoto Yaukio(Kakazu) were married.

In Early-2049, Kio and Aio's son Langley Kakazu become engage to a cattian woman named Amity(Meaning Friendship in Latin). they meet in Late-2047 while Mitsuko was having trouble with an assignment given to his by his Professor of Galactic Universal music. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Amity was given a report by her Professor of Galactic Universal astrophysicist. Eventually both Langley and Amity become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Langley learned from one of their dates that Amity hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that he loves Astronomy and does it as a hobby. Amity learned from one of their dates that Langley is a cattian/human hybrid and can speak, Read and write fluent Cattian. when she ask how he was speaking fluent Cattian, he told him that she was taught by his parents(from his mothers(Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Langley Kakazu and Amity realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Langley Kakazu decided to propose to Amity to become his Fiancé and future wife, Amity said yes and they become Engage on March 2, 2049.

Both of Langley's and Amity's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Amity was a little surprised to see that Langley's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Chiefs of security at the Catian embassy: Aio Futaba. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Langley's parents welcome Amity into their family. On July 16, 2049 both Langley Kakazu and Amity Kakazu were married.

* * *

From Mid-2048 to late-2048, Kio Kakazu and his wives found out that they were again going to be grandparents from Harue and Naoyuki. In Early-2049, Naoyuki's wife Drusilla give birth to triples Cattian/Human Hybrid: 3 Beautiful baby girls. Noayuki and his wife decided to name their Daughters Jolanta Kakazu after Drusilla's mother, Aio II Kakazu after her mother and Lia(Meaning Beautiful Rose in Latin) Kakazu. Jolanta Kakazu had her father's beautiful black hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Jolanta would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Drusilla was young girl. Aio II Kakazu had her mother's beautiful Orange hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Aio II would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Drusilla was young girl. Lia Kakazu had her grandfather's beautiful Brown hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Lia would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Drusilla was young girl.

In Mid-2049, Harue Alexander(Kakazu) give birth to twins Cattian/human hybrid: A Beautiful baby boy and girl. Harue and her husband decided to name their son: Matthew Alexander after Daniel's Father and for their Daughter: Kaiya Alexander. Matthew Alexander had his mother's brown hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Matthew would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Daniel Alexander was young man. Kaiya Alexander had her father's beautiful dark brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Kaiya would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Harue was young girl.

* * *

 ** _March 20,_** ** _2050_**

As March of 2050 Kio Kakazu, now 66, he and his family are doing well, Having had more children and Grand-Children and are preparing for 3 weddings between 3 of their children: Erika, Shinju and Lux Kakazu. In Early-2050, Kio and Eris's daughter Erika Kakazu become engage to a Cattian man named Amedeo Constantine(Meaning god love, constant and steadfast in Latin.). they meet in Mid-2048 when Erika was out with her friends for Launch. while they were having Launch they meet a some boys that asked if they could join them. Erika and her friends agreed to allow the boys to join them. while they were talking Erika found out that she was smitten with a Cattian man named Amedeo Constantine. after they had Erika give Amedeo Constantine her Phone number if he wanted to become friends. Eventually both Erika Kakazu and Amedeo Constantine become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Erika learned from one of their dates that Amedeo hide a moderate Cattian accent and immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that he loves Astronomy and does it as a hobby. Amedeo learned from one of their dates that Erika is a cattian/human hybrid and that she could can speak, Read and write fluently Cattian and that she like to song as a hobby. when he ask how she was speaking fluent Cattian, she told him that she was taught by her parents(from her mothers(Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Erika Kakazu and Amedeo Constantine realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Amedeo Constantine decided to propose to Erika to become his Fiancé and future wife, Erika Kakazu said yes and they become Engage on February 17, 2049.

Both of Erika's and Amedeo Constantine's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Tadashi Yaukio was surprise to see that Mitsuko's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Erika's parents welcome Amedeo Constantine into their family. On March 27, 2050 both Amedeo Constantine and Erika Constantine(Kakazu) were married.

In late-2049, Kio and Eris's son, Shinju Kakazu become engage to a Terran man named Giichi Hiromichi. they meet in Early-2048 while shinju was having trouble with an assignment given to her by her Professor of Galactic Universal Computer science. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Giichi Hiromichi was given a report by his Professor of Galactic Universal Engineering. Eventually both Shinju and Giichi Hiromichi become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Langley learned from one of their dates that Giichi Hiromichi is Studying to become a Galactic Engineer and a Galactic Computer Scientist to help the Terrans develop in New ships, Methods of Transportation, to help the Terrans develop more Advance computer systems and that he loves Music and loved to play the Trumpet as a hobby and is very good. Giichi Hiromichi learned from one of their dates that Shinji is a cattian/human hybrid and can speak, Read and write fluent Cattian. when he ask how she was speaking fluent Cattian, he told him that she was taught by her parents(from her mothers(Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a little more than a year of Dating both Shinju Kakazu and Giichi Hiromichi realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; so Giichi Hiromichi decided to propose to Shinju to become his Fiancé and future wife, Shinju said yes and they become Engage on November 2, 2049.

Both of Shinju's and Giichi Hiromichi's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Giichi Hiromichi was surprised to see that Langley's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Langley's parents welcome Amity into their family. On April 6, 2050 both Giichi Hiromichi and Shinju Hiromichi(Kakazu) were married.

In Early-2050, Kio and Eris's daughter Lux Kakazu become engage to a cattian man named Adria. They meet in Mid-2048 when Lux was out with his friends for Dinner. while they were having dinner they meet a some girls that asked if they could join them. Lux and his friends agreed to allow the boys to join them. while they were talking Lux found out that he was smitten with a woman named Adria. after they had Lux give Adria his Phone number if she wanted to become friends. Eventually both Lux Kakazu and Adria become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Lux learned from one of their dates hide a moderate Cattian accent and immigrate with both his parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that she loves Geology and does it as a hobby. Adria learned from one of their dates that Lux is a cattian/human hybrid and that he could can speak, Read and write fluently Cattian and that he like to dance as a hobby. when she ask how he was speaking fluent Cattian, he told she that he was taught by his parents(from his mothers(Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after 1 1/2 years of Dating both Lux Kakazu and Adria realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Lux decided to propose to Adria to become his Fiancé and future wife, Adria said yes and they become Engage on January 19, 2050.

Both of Lux's and Adria's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Adria was a little surprised to see that Lux's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of the Cattian ambassadors: Ambassador Eris. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Lux's parents welcome Adria into their family. On June 24, 2050 both Lux Kakazu and Adria(Kakazu) were married.

* * *

From Mid-2049 to late-2049, Kio Kakazu and his wives found out that they were again going to be grandparents from Uliana, Handan, Sachi and Jamila Kakazu. In Early-2050 Uliana Williams(Kakazu) give birth to a beautiful baby boy. Uliana and her husband decided to name their son Abraham Williams after Nathan Williams father. Abraham Williams had his mother's beautiful brown hair, his father's eyes color and has his mother's shaped eyes. As Abraham would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Nathan Williams was young man.

In Mid-2050, Handan Mitsue(Kakazu) give birth is a beautiful baby boy. Handan and her husband decided to name their son Kenzou Mitsue. Kenzou had his father's brown hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Kenzou Mitsue would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Tomomi Mitsue was young man.

In Early-2050, Sachi Cassian(Kakazu) give birth a set of Twins of Beautiful Cat/human Hybirds: 2 baby girls. Sachi and her husband decided to name their daughters: Kuune II Cassian after her Mother and Claudia Cassian after Ace Cassian's mother. Kuune II Cassian had her grandmother's beautiful Purple hair, her father's eyes color and has her mother's shaped eyes. As Kuune II would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Sachi was young girl. Claudia Cassian had her father's beautiful brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has her father's shaped eyes. As Claudia would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Sachi was young girl.

In Mid-2050, Jamila Marcos(Kakazu) give birth to twins beautiful Cattian/human hybrid: a baby boy and a girl. Jamila and her husband decided to name their daughter Diva Marcos after Jamila's Grandmother and Julius Marcos after Henry Marcos's father. Diva Marcos had her grandfather's brown hair, her mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Diva would got older she began to show that she has her mother's body figure type went Jamila was young girl. Julius Marcos had his father's black hair, his mother's eyes color and has his father's shaped eyes. As Julius would got older he began to show that he has his father's body figure type went Henry Marcos was young man.

* * *

 **Present**

As March of 2051 Kio Kakazu, now 67, he and his family are doing well and are preparing for another wedding of one of their children: Eito Kakazu and his wives were happy to see that their 9th Eldest children have grow over the years. In Early-2051, Kio and Manami Kinjou's 2nd daughter, Eito Kakazu become engage to a Cattian woman named Celina(Meaning Young warrior, rendered to Mars in Latin). they meet in Late-2049 when he was having trouble with an assignment given to his by his Professor of Galactic Universal Engineering. as time went on both of them keep in contacted with each and agreed to help each other every often on assignments that they had problems with like when Celina was have trouble in her weapons training part of her Military training and the Advance Galactic Academy. Eventually both Eito Kakazu and Celina become great friends and become closer.

they began to date each other to get to know what each liked, their hobbies, their Families and what they futures were going to be. Eito learned from one of their dates that Celina hide a moderate Cattian accent and Immigrate with both her parents to Terra to start a New lives on Terra and that she loves Astronomy. Celina learned from one of their dates that Eito is actually a Cattian/Human hybrid and was taught by his parents(from his mothers: Eris, Kuune and Dr. Durel) on how to speak, read and writing the Cattian Language. after a year of Dating both Eito Kakazu and Celina realized they both have fallen deeply in love with each other; So Eito Kakazu decided to propose to Celina to become his Fiancé and future wife Celina said yes and they become Engage on March 18, 2051.

Both of Eito Kakazu's and Celina's families meet each other and congratulate them on their engage. Celina was a little surprised to see that Eito's father and mother and his future father and mother-in-law's was no other than of the Terran ambassador's: Ambassador Kio Kakazu and one of now the Cattian resources and intelligence officers: Manami Kinjou. All of them got along with each other just fine in fact both of Eito's parents welcome Celina into their family. On September 25, 2051 both Eito Kakazu and Celina Kakazu were married.

* * *

As of late-2051, Kio Kakazu has a total of 41 children(28 Girls and 13 boys, between the ages of a few months old to 35 years old.) between all his wives and has 40 Grand-children(Between ages a few days, months old to 4 years) from his children. The Following is a list of children and grandchildren born between Kio Kazkau, his wives and his children.

Kio's 1st wife Eris: Anatola Kakazu age 40 years, Hana Kakazu age 40 years, Sperantia Kakazu age 36 years, Aimi Kakazu age 36 years, Kazuki Kakazu age 36 years, Harue Kakazu age 36 years, Laeta Kakazu age 23 years, Erika Kakazu age 27 years, Shinju Kakazu age 27 years and Lux Kakazu age 27 years.

Kio's 2nd wife Aio Futaba: Mitsuko Kakazu age 36 years, Naoyuki Kakazu age 33 years, Kyoto Kakazu age 28 years and Langley Kakazu age 28 years.

Kio's 3rd wife Manami Kinjou: Nobutuk Kakazu age 35 years, Handan Kakazu age 31 years, Uliana Kakazu age 31 years and Eito Kakazu age 27 years.

Kio's 4th wife Kuune: Sachi Kakazu age 30 years and Jamila Kakazu age 30 years, Jesenia Kakazu age 20 years, Leimomi Kakazu age 20 years, Onur Kakazu age 20 years, Callisto Kakazu age 15 years and Ansu Kakazu age 15 years.

Kio's 5th wife Dr. Durel: Shaiwase Kakazu age 30, Paloma Kakazu age 30, Katsumi Kakazu age 30, Delina Kazkazu age 24, Aito Kazkazu age 24, Gilah Kakazu age 18 years, Vashti Kakazu age 18 years, Daisuke Kakazu age 15 years and Winnie Kakazu age 15 years.

Kio's 6th wife Jens: Surem Kakazu age 11 years, Macario Kakazu age 11 years, Ajaniame Kakazu age 11 years, Hadwin Kakazu age 8 years, Sachihiro Kakazu age 8 years, Zac-Kuk Kakazu age 3 years and Ixazaluoh Kakazu age 3 years.

Kio Kakazu and Eris's Daughter, Anatola Thomas(Kakazu): Alex Thomas age 11 years, Yoshiko Thomas age 11 years, Lucero Thomas age 8 years, Tokahiro Thomas age 8 years, Chiara Thomas age 3 years and Isaac Thomas age 3 years.

Kio Kakazu and Eris's Daughter, Hana Caius(Kakazu): Charity Caius age 11 years, Pacifico Caius age 8 Years, Carito Caius age 3 years and Esperamza Caius age 3 years.

Kio Kakazu and Eris's Daughter, Sperantia Nathan(Kakazu): Marc-antione Nathan age 7 years, John Nathan age 7 years, Jessie Nathan age 3 years and Clemens Nathan age 3 years.

Kio Kakazu and Eris's Daughter, Aimi Jost(Kakazu): Klara Jost age 7 years, Eris II Jost age 7 years, Chieko Jost age 7 years, Emerens Jost age 2 years and Tamiko Jost age 2 years.

Kio Kakazu and Eris son, Kazuki Kakazu: Jeana Kakazu age 7 years, Aratani Kakazu age 7 years, Hisao Kakazu age 3 years, Fidelity Kakazu age 3 years and Andrea Kakazu age 3 years.

Kio Kakazu and Aio Futaba's Daughter, Mitsuko Naoki(Kakazu): Hiroyuki Naoki age 7 years and Kameyo Naoki age 2 years.

Kio Kakazu and Manami Kinjou's son, Nobutuk Kakazu: Kio Kakazu II age 7 years, Jennifer Kakazu age 2 years and Manami II Kakazu age 2 years.

Kio Kakazu and Eris's Daughter, Harue Alexander(Kakazu): Matthew Alexander age 2 years and Kaiya Alexander age 2 years.

Kio Kakazu and Eris's Daughter, Laeta Kostya(Kakazu): Giulia Kostya age 3 years and Natsuko Kostya age 3 years.

Kio Kakazu and Aio Futaba's son, Naoyuki Kakazu: Jolanta Kakazu age 2 years, Aio Kakazu age 2 years and Lia Kakazu age 2 years.

Kio Kakazu and Manami Kinjou's Daughter, Handan Mitsue(Kakazu): Kenzou Mitsue age 4 months.

Kio Kakazu and Manami Kinjou's Daughter, Uliana Williams(Kakazu): Abraham Williams age 7 months.

Kio Kakazu and Kuune's daughter, Sachi Cassian(Kakazu): Kuune II Cassian age 6 months and Claudia Cassian age 6 months.

Kio Kakazu and Kuune's daughter, Jamila Marcos(Kakazu): Diva Marcos age 4 months and Julius Marcos age 4 months.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


	12. Epilogue

March 16, 2055

Epilogue

As news the around the Milky Way galaxy of the U.T.F.R.* being quite Welcoming and Hospitable to other Alien Races like the Cattians. The Alien Races have heard of one of the U.T.F.R.'s Best Galactic Ambassadors: Ambassador Kio Kakazu on how he handed the Galactic Stage of affairs between the Terrans and of the Cattian Republic. They have heard that he has even started a Family with a few Cattians and a Dogisian; The Alien Races saw this as evidence on how the Terrra system and the Terrans are adapting into a Standard Galactic Civilized Civilization. The Alien Races around the Galaxy of hear the Terrans are quite Adaptable to change like how their Home star system has become an open star system and in where their Adjusted their More Primitive Education system into a more Advance Galactic standard of Education. The Alien Races around the Galaxy have heard in how adapt the Terrans are in learning New and different Advance technology very quickly into Adapting New advanced Alien Technology into their Civilization technology to help improve their existing technology or invent entirely New Technology for their Civilization to prosper into the future.

as of Early 2055, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd Generation Advanced basic defensive, offensive Technology and Galactic warships to help defend themselves against any interstellar threat. they designed New Terran Galactic Scout ship Class called Saber Class scout ship or the YT-901B, Galactic Frigate class: Jessica Jacobs or TP-018B class, the Destroyer Class: Bernard Montgomery or DH-091B Class; the Battleship class: China or JB-064B Class, the Carrier class: Lion or PV-087B class; The Jericho Cargo ship or JK-201B and their 1st Galactic Colonial Transport class called the Universal Class or BR-401 Class.

In Early 2048, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers with the help of Cattian scientists and engineers have finally from Researching and Reserve engineering Basic Cattian Fight-spacecraft shield generation technology have created their 2nd generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 2nd fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take 2 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing an Anti-spacecraft turret to see if the shields would hold for 2 shots and it. they give the Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 2nd generation Advance Military defense Technology to give their U-Raptor-01 Fighter-spacecraft interceptor a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft Fighters.

At the same time of year, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd generation space interceptor fighter called the Utahraptor 01B spacecraft Fighter Interceptor or U-Raptor-01B. The U-Raptor-01B is 15.686 meters in length, 28.787 meters in width and 6.512 meters in height/depth. The U-Raptor-01B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine(the sub-light engine can go 671 mile-per-a-second or .0000001 the speed of light meaning the U-Raptor-01B could go to the moon and back to earth in 685.842 seconds or 11.430 minutes) 2nd the U-Raptor-01B would have 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The U-Raptor-01B would have 15 Maneuvering Thrusters(3 thrusters on each wing and 9 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. The U-Raptor-01B fighter-Interceptor armaments were a pair of Miniature Anti-spacecraft Laser turrets Railguns and 4 I.S. missiles(to use to space combat) and 4 Planetary Missiles(to use in a Planetary atmosphere). they give the U-Raptor-01B Fighter interceptor Prototype to U.T.F.R. Government begin mass production the 2nd Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to defend against any Terran(Human) or Interstellar threats.

late the same year, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have design their 2nd Generation Interstellar Bomber Prototype called the Spino-01B Interstellar bomber. The Spino-01B is a little larger than it previous class, it is 59.10 meters in length, 22.2365 meters in width and 15.851 meters in height. The Spino-01B Interstellar bomber would have crew of 4 to operation the Spino-01B bomber (pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Spino-01 bomber is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

The Spino-01B bomber armaments be 4 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 4 Planetary missiles and 8 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. The Spino-01B defenses would be a 2nd Generation Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shield to protect it from enemy fire. The Spino-01B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The Spino-01B would have 53 Maneuvering Thrusters(10 thrusters on each wing and 43 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with interstellar Fighters. they give the Spino-01B Interstellar bomber Prototype to begin mass production the 2nd Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Terran(Human) Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

In Mid-2049 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have developed their own 2nd generation laser weapon systems like a massive Laser Anti-spacecraft turret. The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said in theory that the Laser Anti-spacecraft turret design can Drain a high advanced Cattian Fighter spacecraft shield strength drain by 11.11% with each shot unlike conventional Projectile basic weapons had no effect on draining the High Advanced fighter spacecraft shield strength. they test the Anti-spacecraft Turret by firing a Cattian fighter Spacecraft the has it Shields up and fired. after 9 shorts the Cattian fighter spacecraft shields were down proving their Theory. they give the Anti-spacecraft turret Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing their Advance Military Technology to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In Early-2050, the U.E.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their own 2nd generation Capital ship generation technology. they said in theory that the 2nd Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce protective shields 25% stronger than its previous class. the 2nd generation can produce Protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft strong enough to take 62 Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Capital Ship-to-ship laser cannon 5 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 96.25% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 2nd generation Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 2nd generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the maybe Cattian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

Late the same year, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can produce a blast 25% more powerful than it previous class. the 2nd generation Capital ship-to-ship cannon system are powerful enough to drain their 1st generation Capital ship defensive shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 2 1/2% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 62.5%. they give 2nd generation Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 2nd generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the maybe the cattians Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

In early 2051 year, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers Redesigned their 3 advanced Fire arms into more Convert Designs: The Plasma Gun Pistol: J&H-01B, Plasma Semi-Automatic rifle: J&W-01B and the Plasma Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle: S&W-01B for the Terrans to complete with other Alien races fire arms. They invented the by the Both the Terran and Cattian Military scientists and engineers able to make a convert hand Plasma pistol gun and Rifle. The Plasma pistol weight about 5 lbs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 25% smaller than it previous design and was made of the same Type of Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel. The Plasma gun had a reload magazine about the size as it's previous design that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The camber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. The Plasma Semi-automatic Rifle was designed similarly to a Military Semi-automatic Rifle and had the same fire systems as the Plasma pistol except for the Semi-automatic loading, reloading and firing systems.

The Terran Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle or S&W-01B Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat. They were able to make more of a convert Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle designed Similarly to it's previous design. The S&W-01B Rifle weighted about 9.4245 lbs. or 4.27 Kgs went fully loaded. The barrel of the S&W-01B is a fully barrel size smaller then it previous designed and was made with the same Type of Metal like Material like their Plasma pistol and their Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle that would assorted the heat form a Plasma Blast from the barrel. The S&W-01B has a Smaller Barrel size compared to their J&H-01 and J&W it did less damage to an enemy combatant. They designed into the S&W-01B an Advance Full Automatic loading and reloading system into it to overcome this weakness by having the S&W-01B fired at a fast rate then both their J&H-01B and J&W-01B and Semi-automatic Rifle. The SM-01B had a reload magazine roughly the size as its previous design that had oxygen air in it with a miniature nuclear powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 35 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The S&W-01 had a Fully automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

* * *

In Middle 2048, the U.T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd Generation Scout ship class: Saber Class scout ship or the YT-901B to slowly replace the Jupiter class scout ship. they said that it would take Nearly 5 months to have a YT-901B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The YP-901B is a little larger than it Previous class; the YP-901B is 286.44 meters in length, 57.288 meters in width and 66 meters in height/depth. the YP-901B would have a crew of 106 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 347 passengers. the YP-901B is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

The YP-901 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the YP-901B defenses were an U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 41 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the YP-901B armaments: 22 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The YP-901B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 122 thrusters (to move the YP-901B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 6 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the YP-901B to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Saber Class or the YP-901B Prototype to the U.T.F.R. Government begin mass production Terran's 2n generation interstellar spacecraft to defend against any Terran(Human) interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat capital ships.

Late of the same year, the U.T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 2nd Generation Cargo ship class: The Jericho Cargo ship or JK-201B to slowly replace the Alexander the Great class Cargo ship. The Jericho class or JK-201B would be Terran's 1st Interstellar Cargo ship. they said that it would take a year, 2 months, a day and nearly 10 hours to have a JK-201B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The JK-201B is a larger than it previous class; the JK-201B is 813.75 meters in length, 48.825 meters in width and 187.575 meters in height/depth. The JK-201B would have a crew of 492 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 111,890 tons of cargo. The JK-201B is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

The JK-201B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the JK-201B defenses were an 2nd generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 127 Anti-spacecraft Laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The JK-201B would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 347 thrusters (to move the JK-201 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 19 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. they give the Jericho Class or the JK-201B cargo ship Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government begin mass production their 2nd generation interstellar cargo ships.

In Early 2049, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have designed the Terran's 1st Galactic Colonial Transport class called the Universal Class or BR-401 Class to use in transporting Massive Amounts of Colonists to seed other planets or Star systems for Terran's inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. they said that it would take a little more than 43 year, 10 months and 3 1/2 days to have a BR-401 constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a BR-401 ready for service. The BR-401 is nearly 10x's the size as the U.T.F.R. Green pheasant class Spacecraft Carrier or the PV-087 class.

The BR-401 is 10,989 meters in length, 2197.8 meters in width and 648 meters in height/depth. the BR-401 would have a crew of 7,662 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 15,302 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. the BR-401 is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The BR-401 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the BR-401 defenses were an 2nd generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,423 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The BR-401 would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 36 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,134 thrusters (to move the BR-401 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 174 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a single massive aircraft hanger that can carry 141 U-Raptor-01B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 18 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. they give the Universal Class or BR-401 Class Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government begin mass production the Terran's 1st interstellar colonization to colonize other planets in their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered most of their Reserve Galactic shipyards not assembling their New warships to begin production their 1st Galactic Colonial Transport class called the Universal Class or BR-401 Class quickly to have BR-401's ready when the U.T.F.R. Government would begin to colonized other Star systems. with over Terran 40 Galactic shipyard production the BR-401 class it now took Roughly 7 months to have a BR-401 constructed and ready for service.

In the Middle of the Same year the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Designed their 2nd generation Galactic frigate: the Jessica Jacobs class or the TP-018B class to slowly replace the Jason Isaac class Frigate. the U.T.F.R. engineers said that constructed and ready for service in a year, a month and a little more 9 days at normal production at a single shipyard. The TP-018 is a little larger then it previous class. the TP-018B is 314.875 meters in length, 74.239 meters in width and 109.5105 meters in height/depth. The TP-018 would have a crew of 190 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The TP-018B is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. The TP-018B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TP-018B defenses were a 2nd generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, .31155 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 1 shot from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 123 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TP-018B armaments: a single ship-to-ship cannon and 50 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The TP-018B would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 46 thrusters (to move the TP-018B Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 13 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the Universe faster. they give the Jessica Jacobs Frigate or the TP-018B Prototype to U.T.F.R. government begin mass production the Terran's 2nd Type interstellar Warship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In late 2050, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers designed their 2nd generation deep space battlecruiser called the GT-601B Class or Bald Eagle class to slower replace the GT-601 Class Battlecruiser. The U.T.F.R. Engineers said that it would take 2 years and nearly 3 months to build one with just one Shipyard. The GT-601 class is 572.5 meters in length, 134.98 meters in width and 199.11 meters in Height/depth. The GT-601 would have a crew of 381 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The GT-601B 6 U-Raptor-01B fighter bays inside the main frame on the Port side and Starboard side of the Ship(1 in the middle of the ship's mainframe on each side and 2 near the of the ship mainframe on each side.): each could hold 9 U-Raptor-01B fighters for a total of 54 U-Raptor-01B spacecraft Fighters and 24 Spino-01B Bombers.

The GT-601B offensive weapon systems of the ship were 100 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII, Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, 300 Hydrogen Warheads and 2 ship-to-ship cannons. The GT-601 defensive systems were a 2nd generation Capital ship generate to generation powerful defensive shields, roughly .6231 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 2 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and now with 225 Laser Anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The GT-601 would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 86 thrusters (to move the GT-601 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 10 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the Universe faster. they give the Bald Class or the GT-601B Battlecruiser Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government begin mass production their 2nd generation Battlecruiser.

In Early-2051 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Designed their 2nd generation Destroyer Class: Bernard Montgomery class or DH-091B Class to slowly replace the DH-091 Class. they said that it would take a year and nearly 8 months to have a Bernard Montgomery destroyer or DH-091B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The DH-091B is a little larger than the it's previous class. The DH-091B is 472.4775 meters in length, 111.3585 meters in width and 164.26575 meters in height/depth. The DH-091B would have a crew of 286 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The DH-091 has 4 U-Raptor-01B fighter bays inside the main frame on the Port side and Starboard side of the Ship(1 in the middle of the ship's mainframe on each side and one near the of the ship mainframe on each side.): each could hold 8-9 U-Raptor-01B fighters for a total of 35 U-Raptor-01B spacecraft Fighters and 18 Spino-01B Bombers.

The DH-091B is powered by 2 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. The DH-091B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The DH-091B defenses were a 2nd generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, .4673 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take a shot from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 186 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The DH-091B armaments: 2 ship-to-ship cannons and 150 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The DH-091B would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 3 Capital Sub-light Engines and 64 thrusters (to move the DH-091 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 27 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere 3rd the latest warp dive to the travel universe faster. they give the Bernard Montgomery destroyer or the DH-091B Prototype to the U.T.F.R. Government to begin mass production their 2nd generation Galactic Destroyers to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Mid-2052 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Designed their 2nd generation Galactic Battleship class: China class or JB-064B Class to slowly replace the United States class or JB-064 class. they said that it would take 3 years and nearly 8 days to have a United States class battleship class or JB-064B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The JB-064B is a little larger than it previous class. The JB-064B is 944.625 meters in length, 222.717 meters in width and 328.5315 meters in height/depth. The JB-064B would have a crew of 1047 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The JB-064B is powered by 3 Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the JB-064 has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the JB-064B defenses were an U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 2.18085 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 8 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 371 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the JB-064B armaments: 4 ship-to-ship cannon and 75 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The JB-064B would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 6 Capital Sub-light Engines and 142 thrusters (to move the JB-094 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 17 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the universe faster. 2 U-Raptor-01B hangers that can carry total of 18 U-Raptor-01B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 9 Spino-01B bombers. They give the United States Class Battleship or the JB-064 Prototype to the U.T.F.R. Government to begin mass production their 2nd generation Galactic battleship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early-2053 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Designed their 2nd generation Galactic Carrier class: Lion Class or PV-087B class Carrier to Slowly Replace the Green Pheasant or PV-087 class carriers. they said that it would take 4 years, 8 months and a little more than 12 days to have a PV-087B constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The PV-087B is a little larger than it previous class. The PV-087B is 1,177 meters in length, 526.9 meters in width and 409.3496 meters in height/depth. The PV-087B would have a crew of 2,618 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The PV-087B is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems.

The PV-087B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the PV-087B defenses were a 2nd generation U.T.F.R shield generator to generate powerful shields, 2.18085 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 292 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The PV-087B armaments: 2 single ship-to-ship cannon and 75 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The PV-087B would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 7 Capital Sub-light Engines and 220 thrusters (to move the PV-087 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 22 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel. The PV-087B has 13 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry a total of 208 U-Raptor-01B fighter spacecraft interceptors and 104 Spino-01B bombers. They give the Green Pheasant carrier Class or the PV-087B Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin mass production their 2nd generation Galactic carriers to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

In Early 2055, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and created they 5th generation warp dive to travel between the stars faster. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said that in theory that their 5th generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft at 5x's the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 6,250 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster.

They tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer YP-901 scout ship and crew to test the Warp Crew of a Scout ship: John Carter under the command of Captain Henry Georgia volunteer to test the 5th generation warp dive. they installing the Warp dive technology into the YP-901 scout ship and have the scout ship go to from earth to Mars by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Commander Michizoe Akimoto of the Scout ship put in the course of Mars and Activate the Warp dive.

16 seconds plus or minus a few Milliseconds later the John Carter came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Commander Lee checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 129.1 million miles in 16 seconds. they contacted the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the 5th generation warp dive worked. The John Carter return to Terra by using its warp dive and the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers gave the their 5th generation warp dive prototype to the U.E.R. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starship to have a Warp dive to travel around the universe.

The U.T.F.R. government decided to begin sending Colonial transports to begin Colonize other star systems. they chose the Alpha Centauri, Gliese 581g and TRAPPIEST-1 star systems because they for Decades been sending unman scientific probes to the star systems and follow out that there were un-inhabit by Intelligence lifeforms. they decided to send as many Universal Class or BR-401 Class colonial transports to as many Star systems. It would a BR-401 class Colonial transport 3 months, 5 days, 7 hours and 48 minutes plus or minus a few Milliseconds to reach the Alpha Centauri system. The U.T.F.R. decided that they would continue to send unman scientific probes with warp dives to pave the way for them to exploring the universe and in possible begin to colonized habitable planets with no Intelligence life forms.

As of March 2055, The U.T.F.R. has over 324 of the latest Defense O.W.P's defending Terra. The U.T.F.R. has a Galactic defensive Fleet made up of 65 YT-901 Class scout ships, 16 YT-901B Class Scout ships, 19 TP-018 class Frigates, 5 TP-018B Class Frigates, 14 DH-091 Class Destroyers, 2 DH-091B Class Destroyers, 11 GT-601 Class Battlecruisers, 2 GT-601B Class Battlecruisers, 7 JB-064 Class Battleships and 5 PV-087 class Carrier along with 1,698 U-Raptor-01B fighters and 849 Spino-01B bombers to defend Terra from any interstellar threat. The Terran's have a Planetary fighter defense forces have over 34,500 U-Raptor-01B's and 17,250 Spino-01B bombers to defend Terran from any Planetary or Interstellar threats. They have over 16.75 million Terran troops, 167,500 tanks and 111,666 artillery Pieces on their Terra to protect their Home-world from an interstellar invasion of their Terra.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. Stands for The United Terrain Federation Republic.


End file.
